La tendresse du chaos
by Ebene
Summary: J'étais insouciante, insolente, souriante, parfaite. Désormais je suis paumée, dans un monde inconnu. Je suis toujours parfaite, à un détail près : je suis morte. "Ils" ont besoin de moi. J'ai juste envie de leurs dire d'aller se faire foutre. Mais il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix. (Conseil n 1 : Ne courez pas vers la lumière. Connards de Valars.) On s'marre bien !
1. Le royaume du plus fort (Conseils 1et2)

_**Salut à toi, qui vient de cliquer sur ce jolie lien vendeur (ou non) de rêves et d'aventures ! **_

_**C'est la première Fanfic que je publie sur Le seigneur des anneaux, j'ai peur que ça se barre n'importe comment, et je ferais tout pour éviter cela.**_  
><em><strong>J'èspère ne pas faire pale figure et ne pas créer une jolie petite Mary-Sou. <strong>_

_**Disclaimer : Tout le jolie monde de la Terre du Milieu appartient à J.R Tolkien, que je vénère. Il y a juste mon petit OC (qui n'a pas de nom pour le moment, patiente) et quelques autres créations qui m'appartiennent. Tout ressemblance avec une personne ayant existé (ou qui existera un jour) serait fortuite et involontaire, ou du au hasard parce que je ne connait pas le futur. **_

* * *

><p><strong>1. Le royaume du plus fort<strong>

* * *

><p>-<strong>Je fais une croix sur toi. Je te barre. Je te gribouille sur le visage. Je te froisse et te jette dans ma poubelle. Je fous le feu à ma poubelle, et je la balance dehors !<strong>

Oui, je suis sérieusement agacée par cette chieuse d'Eva qui vient encore une fois de m'obliger (me forcer, me contraindre, m'embrigader) pour organiser la soirée de fin d'année. Je pourrais dire non, mais comme mon nom est sur la feuille, que la feuille est chez le proviseur, et que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir sa tête de morue (selon ma philosophie chaque personne à un poisson qui lui correspond) je ne vais pas dire non. D'autant plus que l'implication dans la vie scolaire permet d'échanger mes heures de colles contre des heures de gonflage de ballons et de ventes de gâteaux, elle n'a pas eu à me forcer tant que ça, je l'admets. Mais plutôt mourir que de lui dire. Et bon sang, faites quelque chose pour qu'elle calme sa folie des paillettes !

* * *

><p>Ça craint. Pourquoi je finissais toujours dans des galères pas possibles. J'ai quoi de plus que les gens normaux ? Le gène « manque de bol » ? Un chromosome de la stupidité ?<p>

En tout cas, ce soir n'échappait pas à la règle, je suis pompette, en robe et talons, seule, perdue dans une forêt. Génial ! Et puis cela évidemment parce que j'avais proposé une partie de cache-cache. Non mais j'en ai de bonne moi. J'ai entendu dire que quand on est perdu le mieux à faire c'est de rester où on est et d'attendre qu'on vienne vous chercher, mais personne ne pensera à venir me chercher ici. Et là il fait froid. En plus j'ai plus de batterie. Argh ! Putain de racine, voilà que je me ramasse par terre maintenant. Elle est où ma pochette ? A tâtonner par terre à l'aveuglette, je dois vraiment avoir l'air fin. Victoire, je l'ai retrouvée ! Difficile de se relever, ça chancèle.

**Oh ! Lumière ! Ouh ouh ! Je suis là ! Hé !**

_(Conseil n°1 : ne jamais courir vers une lumière étrange qui apparait en pleine forêt. Ce n'est PAS un sauveur. )_

Merde.

* * *

><p>What is the fuque ? C'était quoi ce putain de flash ? J'en ai encore la tête qui tourne, et je suis sur le cul. Littéralement. J'ai dormi ? Non, vraiment, j'ai dormi ? En pleine forêt ? Je vois l'aube pointé son nez à travers les feuilles, et rien que des arbres verts à perte de vue. Tout est vert ici. Je suis chez les martiens. Je me relève promptement, ma tête me tourne légèrement. Bon et bien je n'ai pas rêvé mes vodkas de la veille. Veille ? Depuis quand je suis encore pompette le matin ?<br>Je ne me rappelle même de m'être endormie…. En tout cas les autres vont m'entendre. On n'a pas idée de me perdre en forêt, nan mais je vous jure. Les bâtards ont intérêt à me payer mon petit dej'. Si je retrouve mon chemin dans cette forêt. Mathilde m'a dit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un bois. Je t'en foutrais moi des « bois », c'est l'Amazonie oui. Je ne vois la lisière nulle part !

Je ramasse ma pochette, époussette mes vêtements, me retourne, fait un pas vers ce que je suppose être le nord et… Surprise !

Mes poils se dressent sur mes bras, ma respiration s'accélère, des frissons coulent le long de ma nuque. Tout en moi est effrayé. Je ne peux soutenir son regard de braise.

Je Hurle

_(Conseil n°2 : Hurler est dangereux. Courir ne sert à rien.)_

Putain.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors oui, c'est court. C'est un prologue, une mise en bouche, un apéritif. <em>**

**_Je vous demande juste ce que vous en pensez (surement pas grand chose) Mais je prend tout : conseil, soutient, blague carambar, alerte à la Mary-Sou, questions, menace de mort, bisou. (Rayez la mention inutile)_**

**_Alors n'hésitez plus et écrivez quelques mots dans le carré en dessous. Ensuite décalé votre souris et cliquer sur le bouton en bas à droite. Promis, ce n'est pas un piège !_**

**_Ciaoooo ! ( A bientôt ?)_**

**Ebene **


	2. L'arithmétique des atrocités (3 et 4)

_**Bonsoir à vous, qui une seconde fois venez lire ****la tendresse du chaos**** !**_

_**Je suis enchanté de vous voir ici, et j'èspère que ce chapitre (moins léger) vous ravira, ou vous effrayera, ou vous fera rire, ou pleurer, ou que vous aurez envie de criez des insultes envers son (fantastique) auteur pour avoir écrit quelque chose comme ça. EN bref, j'espère que vous ne serez pas indifférent. **_

_**(Je précise que ce chapitre ma donné du mal et je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, vous comprendrez pourquoi )**_

_**Bonne (ou non) lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Tout autour de moi est noir. Je suis dans le noir.<p>

Total.

(Pas la station-service, non. Deconnez pas, faudrait être stupide pour penser qu'il faisait noir dans une station-service. Il y a toujours des lumières, probablement pour qu'il soit difficile de faire un pipi sauvage…)

Je ne sens rien, j'admets que je panique un peu. Je ne me rappel pas grand-chose. J'étais chez Sarah, probablement un peu pompette… Ok, complétement bourré, et j'suis allé dans le petit bois. Et j'ai ouvert les yeux dans le noir. En fait, je ne crois pas que j'ai ouvert les yeux.

Les sensations reviennent et avec elles, Ô joie ! Une douleur inconnue.

Je dois être allongé sur le sol. C'est dur, et froid. Mon corps qui m'élançait quelque instant plus tôt, commence à me tirailler. Une douleur sourde qui prend mon cœur en étau. J'essaie de bouger, mais si je me sens inerte sur le sol, je n'ai pas l'impression que je puisse y remédier. Je suis immobile.

La douleur, qui jusqu'à lors semblait se cantonner à mon pauvre petit cœur en détresse (oui, j'ai peur, je suis perdue, j'ai mal donc je suis en détresse. CQFD) commence à se transformer en un tiraillement devenu particulièrement agaçant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

J'attends. Rien ne se passe.

La douleur qui semble se répandre tel de la lave dans mes veines au battement de mon cœur n'en devient que plus obsédante.

J'ai envie de hurler, mais je ne bouge pas. Mon corps est une cage.

Je brûle. Oh putain ! JE BRULE !

J'ai du mal à penser. C'est épuisant d'avoir mal.

J'aurais préféré mourir vite.

Je croyais que lorsque l'on mourrait, notre vie défilait devant nos yeux, avec plein de souvenir heureux, des personnes qu'on aime.

Il n'en ai rien.

Je meurs. Et je meurs seule.

Et je crois que c'est le constat le plus effrayant que j'ai fait de toute de ma vie.

* * *

><p>J'espère qu'ils retrouveront mon corps. Qu'il ne me cherche pas partout. Qu'eux, au moins, comprendront ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai pas envie d'être mangé par les oiseaux, les rongeurs et les asticots. Hiark.<p>

Moi, je veux une cérémonie simple, et honnête. Je ne veux pas que l'on dise que j'étais une fille adorable, gentille, bonne élève et bien élevé. Non. Je veux qu'on dise la vérité.  
>Je pouvais être chiante. J'étais chiante. Mais attachante, et bien dans ma peau. Je rigolais tout le temps, je ne me prenais pas au sérieux. J'étais attentive et attentionné envers les gens que j'aimais. J'étais, que dis-je ? JE SUIS exceptionnelle. Irremplaçable. Oui, j'ai toujours eu tendance à exagérer, même mourante. Voyez, j'suis honnête.<p>

J'lai jamais dit, mais je veux être incinéré. Et que mes cendres s'envolent dans le vent depuis le haut du cap Fréhel avant de voler doucement vers la mer. Je veux voler et nager. Finir en beauté. La classe. J'ai toujours admiré cet endroit ou j'allais très souvent avec ma famille ou seule, par les temps de grand vent. Voir la mer exploser sur les rochers.

OH ! Les souvenirs qui défilent, ce n'est pas tout à fait faux en fait !

* * *

><p>Je n'ai pas envie de mourir maintenant.<p>

C'était court. Trop court. Y aurait-il un arbitre pour siffler les prolongations ?  
>Une sorcière avec une potion ? Un shaman et un sort ?<br>Un Dieu avec un tant soit peu de pitié ? Je vous en prie…

(Conseil n°3 : N'implorez pas les dieux. Ici, ils font ce qu'ils veulent de vous, vous êtes des pantins. Et ils sirotent leur thé tranquillement.)

J'ai du mal. Du mal à tout. A respirez, à réfléchir.  
>Mon cerveau s'engourdi.<p>

Oh. Je sombre.

Oh. Je pleure.

Oh. **Je meurs**.

(Conseil n°4 : Si un jour vous mourrez, ce qui arrivera très probablement, essayez de finir votre vie sur un constat plus perspicace que le mien… Déjà que moi je n'ai pas été foutu d'être comme dans les belles histoires. Alors faites un effort vous. On ne meurt pas souvent. )

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà le chapitre 2, il n'est pas long et centré sur un élément, mais c'est un passage important pour l'histoire de notre héroine sans nom ! Et la différence avec le chapitre 3 (d'ambiance) est trop flagrante, mais je le posterais bien vite !<em>**

**_Sinon avez une petite idée de ce qui arrive à cette si charmante jeune personne ?_**  
><strong><em>(Oui, elle souffre là mais… non, ce n'est pas pour son bien en fait. Je me tais.)<em>**

**_En tout cas merci à Pershphone, Patapon, Doumbea et Cannelle-Black pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir ! Et tout comme elles, je vous invite à franchir le pas, à braver l'inconnu et tenter vous aussi de poster un message pour me donner vos avis !_**

**_A bientôt (j'espère) !_**

**_Ebene_**


	3. Le puits du réveil (5,6,7)

**Salut ! Bon j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce petit chapitre, plus petit que prévu en fait. J'ai coupé une partie. En fait toute la partie "sombre" parce que le reste n'est pas prêt... **  
><strong>Je suis assez occupé en ce moment et j'ai pas trouvé beaucoup de temps, mais j'en trouverais toujours !<strong>

**Je répondrais au review anonymes en début de chapitres (s'il y en a)**

** Doumbea : **Merci pour ta seconde review qui m'a aussi fait sourire !  
>Je te rassure, aucune inspiration en vampire en vue ! j'ai souri, parce que j'avoue qu'en me relisant j'y ai vu des similitudes !<br>« on n'est pas dans le fandom des Dracula Boules à Facettes, donc on va abandonner cette hypothèse. » Ahh ! Génial ! Je retiens !  
>Et pour toute tes questions, et bien… Je te laisse lire, mais ne sautille pas trop d'impatience, je crois bien que tu n'aura (j'en suis sûre en fait) aucune réponse ;)<p>

**Bon je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! **

* * *

><p>Je me suis réveillé, enfin si on suppose que j'étais endormie.<br>Techniquement, je ne dormais pas vraiment.

Ou alors, d'un sommeil très profond, un peu comme la belle au bois dormant. Heureusement moi je n'ai pas été pas réveillé par un violeur du XVème siècle. Oui, je gâche peut être le mythe du prince charmant de milliers de fifilles en ce moment, mais merde ! C'est une métaphore au viol et à l'obéissance matrimoniale l'histoire d'Aurore. Oui. Tout à fait.

Je suis donc réveillé et je ne suis pas dans mon lit avec une gueule de bois que j'aurais accueillis à bras ouvert, mais dans une cave.

Remarque, ça me change de la forêt.

Je suis lamentablement écrasé au sol, qui est humide, appuyé contre un mur de pierre, et une odeur de renfermé et d'humidité flotte dans l'air. Et super. Je ne vois pas la moindre ouverture.

SI je suis entré, c'est qu'il doit y avoir un moyen de sortir. Soyons rationnel. Un peu comme une bague trop serré que l'on n'arrive pas à retirer de son doigt, on finit toujours par l'arracher avec un peu de persévérance (et de savon).

Ah. Je ne me souviens pas d'être entré ici. Aucun souvenir. Rien.

La dernière chose dont je me souviens est d'avoir été allongé sous les arbres, au sol, dur et froid, et de délirer complétement. Et j'avais mal. Cette cave ne me change pas tellement de la forêt finalement.

Et je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise dans cette cave. Grotte. Trou.

La salle est étroite, et ronde. Pas plus de deux mètres de diamètre. Je suis légèrement claustrophobe. Passablement désorientée et assurément effrayée.

Je tente lamentablement de me lever avant de m'écrouler au sol. Le sol est couvert d'eau. Ça glisse.  
>SI un jour je repasse par-là, je serais prévenue. Allongée sur le dos, j'obverse au-dessus de moi, et mes yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité je remarque que ce croyait être une cavité circulaire monte haut au-dessus de moi en une sorte de tube, et je serais au fond. Et au loin, bien plus haut, je distingue un fin cercle de lumière. OH ! Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Non non non !<p>

Je suis au fond d'un PUITS !

Au fond d'un puits dont l'ouverture est scellée.

(Conseil n°5 : Quand on est au fond du trou, le point positif c'est que l'on peut seulement remonter.  
>Il faut juste attendre que quelqu'un vous vienne en aide. Et ne pas lui hurler dessus !)<p>

* * *

><p>Je dois bien attendre depuis une éternité. Au moins trente minutes. Au fond d'un puits c'est très long. Je commence à être vraiment mal seule au fond de ce trou. J'en ai marre d'être seule. Seule dans une forêt. Seule à souffrir comme jamais. A me sentir mourir. Seule. J'en peu plus.<p>

Je vais attirer l'attention du salaud qui m'a foutu au fond de ce trou. Avec toute la finesse dont je suis capable. Je tâtonne au sol pour trouver des petits cailloux, petits cailloux que j'ai sentis de façon désagréable lors de ma chute. Le sol en est couvert. J'en prends une bonne poignée et les lance un à un le plus haut possible, ainsi il fond plus de bruit en se répercutant contre les parois lors de leur chute. Ah. Merde !

(Conseil n°6 : Evitez de lancer des cailloux en l'air lorsque que vous êtes en dessous.)

Bon. Je prends une seconde poignée de cette foutue caillasse que je me garde bien de lancer, et commence à faire du bruit. Autant que mes ravisseurs, quels qu'ils soient sache que je suis réveillés.

**-Eh oh ?! Il y a quelqu'un ?! DU bateau ! Je suis ici ! Sortez-moi de lààààà ! LALALA ! Viens me chercher face de rat ! vieille cinglée ! Salope de dégénérée ! Fils de pute ! Enfoiré, connard, taré !**

Je prends grand soin à varier mes insultes, ne sachant pas à qui je m'adresse, je souhaite viser le plus grand nombre.

La personne qui m'a poussé au fond de ce trou est sois extrêmement patiente face à mon ramdam, soit sourde, soit partie. Pour en être sure, je fais le plus de bruit possible. Avec la résonance que me fournit le puits, ç'en est presque insupportable, même pour moi.

J'entends finalement du mouvement, après ce que j'estime un bon quart d'heure à m'époumoner.

Des voix !

Il y a des gens qui parlent au-dessus de moi !

Victoire ! Doucement et dans un sourd raclement, le cercle de lumière se décale au-dessus de moi, et c'est un puits de lumière qui inonde désormais ma cellule de fortune.

Une puis deux tête apparaissent dans l'encadrement à environ 6 mètre plus haut  
>L'une des deux silhouettes semble vouloir communiquer. Je ne comprends pas un traitre mot.<p>

Alors serrant les poings je commence à leur hurler dessus. Aucune réaction. Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne me comprenne pas ? Je me calme, inspire un bon coup et… balance ma poignée de cailloux en plein dans leurs faces !

En me fiant au bruit, je dirais que j'ai drôlement bien visé !

Oh oh. IL semblerait qu'eux aussi s'apprête à bien viser. Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Ou en tout cas, il me semble beaucoup moins drôle ce jeu, maintenant que je suis la cible de trois flèches qui semble tout ce qu'il a de plus réel.

Les larmes commencent à me piquer les yeux.

J'aimerais bien me réveiller maintenant.

(Conseil n°7 : Il ne s'agit pas d'un rêve. Il faut donc faire un choix, choisir un chemin : survivre ou subir le pire.)

* * *

><p><strong>Alors voilà ! Elle (qui n'a toujours pas de nom... sérieux, je vous le donne au chap suivant !) commence à comprendre qu'elle ne délire pas. Donc elle va probablement moins être décalée... et peut être moins subir de truc chiant. Parce que j'admet que je suis pas adorable avec elle... <strong>

**Sinon, vous saurez beaucoup plus de choses sur elle dans le prochain chapitre, parole d'auteur ! **

**Donc j'attend vos impression sur ce court chapitre (qui est, je l'admet presque un "réveil à la réalité" qu'un réel chapitre, mais c'était important, comme une rupture) **  
><strong>Alors comme toujours, prouvez votre courage en envoyant une review ! Cela ne vous prend (normalement) que quelques secondes, et me donne un méga sourire; même si vous m'insultez dedans. Oui oui. <strong>

**Sinon, je suis très fier de pouvoir vous dire, à vous qui lisez ces mots, que j'ai validé mes partiels. Voilà, je suis quand même quelqu'un qui sait être sérieuse. Promis !**

**A la prochaine ! **

**Ebene **


	4. Remonter pour redescendre (8 et 9)

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, arrivé plus tard que prévu mais beaucoup plus loooong ! Et toujours (un peu moins) con. **

**Disclaimer : Tout le joli monde de LOTR appartient au merveilleux génie Tolkien, que je béni chaque soir avant d'aller me coucher. Seule ma petite OC anonyme sort de mon esprit déjanté. **

**En tout cas merci à Canelle-Black, Doumbea (a qui j'ai oublié de répondre, pardon, ça n'arrivera plus!), chatonjoli, Waina et... à guest (quel suspence) pour leur review, ça m'a fait (très très) plaisir !**

**Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce petit bijou de littérature et de poésie qu'est ce chapitre. **

* * *

><p>Je titube en arrière, avant de toucher le mur du puits et de me laisser glisser contre la pierre humide et froide. Et je fais l'acte le plus incroyable, le plus courageux, le plus téméraire dans une vie d'être humain lorsque le danger est proche… je me mets en position fœtale.<p>

Je ne regarde même pas si les dégénérés au-dessus de moi me vise toujours, je ne sens même pas le sol sous moi, je ne cherche même plus à comprendre. Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

Je fonds en larme.

Je suis épuisée. Epuisée d'être perdue, seule. Epuisée d'avoir mal, d'avoir froid.

Je ne sais pas où je suis. Mais je ne suis plus chez moi. On m'a emmené ailleurs.  
>On m'a peut-être drogué, ce qui expliquerais mon état second et ma témérité (et la douleur) avant de me jeter au fond d'un puits. J'ai peur, je panique complètement. Rien de tout cela n'est rationnel.<br>Est-ce que j'ai été enlevé ? Est-ce qu'on va me tuer ?!

J'ai du mal à respirer avec mes pleurs incessant, je hoquette, je suis en pleine crise de panique.

On va me retrouver ! La police doit me chercher, je ne peux pas être bien loin… si ?  
>Peut-être que je suis tombé toute seule au fond de ce puits en marchant dans la forêt hier soir, et que… et que quoi ? Des personnes avec des arcs et des flèches, ne parlant pas français m'ont retrouvé ? Non, non. Ca ne tient pas la route.<p>

Je n'aurais jamais dû jouer à cache-cache, je n'aurais jamais dû me cacher dans la forêt, je n'aurais jamais du boire et fumer autant. Si un jour je sors d'ici, je promets de ne plus jamais toucher un verre d'alcool ! Bien que je ne pense pas que l'alcool soit à l'origine de mes problèmes, et puis que je ne peux pas accuser les gugusses là-haut, la vodka sera mon bouc émissaire.

* * *

><p>Cela doit bien faire une demi-heure que je suis prostrée désormais, et j'entends à nouveau du bruit au-dessus de moi. Je m'essuie rapidement les yeux (je dois ressembler à un panda. A un jolie mignon petit panda.). Je regarde en l'air, avant de détourner rapidement le regard. Le soleil m'a éblouit. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, puis regarde de nouveau vers la sortie. Il y a quatre têtes penchées vers moi. Et deux arcs bandés. Je n'aurais jamais dû jeter ces foutus cailloux, ils ne me remonteront jamais ! L'une des têtes, avec des longs cheveux, une fille certainement, tente de me parler, et comme les précédente fois je ne comprends pas. Voyant mon air paumé, elle parle à ses congénères, avant de me fixer à nouveau.<p>

**-Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?**

Oh PUTAIN ! Mais je rêve ? Elle me demande si je vais bien ! Sans déconnez ? « Oh allez, viens, on te drogue, on te jette au fond d'un puits, on te laisse macérer un petit bout de temps, on de menace avec nos flèches et… on te demande si tu ne veux pas une petite tasse de thé. ». Ils devraient revoir leurs classiques sur les sérials-killers, ils ne sont pas au point, fin c'est pas pour me déplaire. N'empêche que…

**-Vous avez une voix grave pour une fille.**

Ah bah oui, bravo ! T'a enfin l'occasion d'établir une forme de communication avec ces être moyenâgeux et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est ça ?! Bravo ma fille.

**-Enfin, elle est très belle votre voix, ne vous méprenez pas. J'aime bien.**

Je ne vois pas la tête au-dessus de moi, mais elle doit être comique. J'ai encore raté une occasion de fermer ma gueule moi. Faut que j'arrête d'essayer de rattraper tout ce que je dis…

**-Mademoiselle ? Je crois que vous délirez. Ne bougez pas, on va vous sortir de là.**

Je rêve. Je rêve. C'est officiel.

**-Oh, non, non. Je suis très bien là. Il fait un peu sombre, mais on s'habitue vite vous savez. Et puis, « ne pas bougez » ?… Mais vous voulez que j'aille ou ? Non parce que j'ai bien regardé, je crois ne pas avoir vu de sortie accessible! Vous vous FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE ?! **

(Conseil n°8** : **L'ironie, le sarcasme et toutes formes d'humour noir sont passablement incomprises ici-bas, à utiliser avec modération. Comme la vodka qui d'ailleurs n'est pas un bouc émissaire acceptable.)

La personne au-dessus de moi recule, puis elle dicte quelque chose aux autres, de façon autoritaire. Elle n'a pas l'air enchantée (j'espère que ce n'était pas encore de ma faute. M'enfin, elle fait des phrases stupides aussi.) Les autres débandent instantanément leurs arcs (ouffff). Je les entends se parler au-dessus. Et moi… et bien j'attends. Finalement ma longue attente d'au moins cinq minutes durant lesquels je n'ai fait aucun bruit (oui, j'en suis capable) se voit récompensé par la réapparition de la silhouette qui parle, et surtout de ce qu'elle tient à la main : une corde !

**-Mademoiselle, je vais faire descendre cette corde jusqu'à vous, ainsi vous pourrez l'attacher autour de votre taille et nous serons alors en mesure de vous remonter. Vous m'avez compris ?**

Ah, voilà, il me prend pour une débile, à me parler lentement. Mais docile, je ne dis rien et hoche vigoureusement la tête. A cet instant, la corde est mieux que le saint graal. Une fois qu'elle est à ma hauteur, je la saisis et fait un double nœud de huit (merci l'EPS escalade !) autour de ma taille et tire dessus pour vérifier la solidité… et oh ! Surprise. L'autre bout de la corde glisse le long de la paroi et viens s'échouer à mes pieds.

_Les boulets._

Ils me regardent du haut du puits, et je vois à leurs têtes qu'ils ne se sentent pas malins. Tu m'étonne ! Je soupire pesamment. J'y serais encore demain dans ce trou moi avec des ravisseurs aussi débiles !

**-Hum… Excusez nous, nous pensions chacun qu'un autre tenait la corde. **

**-Au moins, comme ça j'ai de quoi me pendre, parce ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. **

Aucune réaction. Ils ne me prennent quand même pas au sérieux ? Je secoue la tête face à tant de crédulité. Décidemment, je ne suis pas remonté moi. Je tâtonne le sol avant de trouver ce qui me plait. Une pierre plus grosse que les autres, lourde, mais pas trop. J'enroule le bout de corde autour par quatre fois, avant de faire un nœud imposant. Je souris toute contente de ma trouvaille. Et… AAIEE !

(SI je donne des conseils, faudrait que je les suive… J'ai déjà dit de ne PAS lancer de pierres quand je suis en dessous.)

En tout cas, au niveau du poids, elle est pas mal du tout. Mon pied peut en témoigner.  
>Bon, de toute façon, je n'ai aucune autre alternative, il va valoir réessayer. Je me place à un bord du puits puis saisi la pierre des deux mains, et l'éjecte le plus fort possible vers les hauteurs, avant de me baisser et de protéger ma tête de mes bras. Une exclamation retentit, mais pas la mienne ! Le son vient de là-haut (j'espère que Pixar n'a mis aucun copyright, sinon je suis mal…). Victoire ! J'aurais pu prévenir ou m'excuser, mais…je préfère ricaner. Je sais, je ne suis pas gentille. Enfin, ça ne serait pas arrivé s'il avait tenu cette foutue corde aussi. Alors à qui la faute ?<p>

**-Mademoiselle ? Nous avons récupérer la pier…corde ! Nous allons vous remonter. Prenez appuie sur la paroi, ce sera plus simple !**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! La corde se tend et je décolle enfin du sol. La pression qu'exerce la corde sur ma taille est légèrement douloureuse, alors je saisi la corde au-dessus du nœud et prend appuie, comme conseiller sur le mur. C'est de suite mieux. Je remonte rapidement à la surface. En moins d'une minute je suis aveuglé par la lumière et une main saisit mon bras pour m'extraire totalement du puits. On me soulève avant de me reposer au sol, j'ouvre doucement les yeux et titube.

Face à moi se tiennent quatre hommes. Oui, oui, hommes. Aux cheveux longs. Rooh, je retournerais bien au fond de mon puits moi. J'ai honte. En plus ils me fixent. Deux d'entre eux semble méfiants, je suppose qu'ils se sont pris mes premiers cailloux, le suivant parait juste étonné, et le dernier a un regard plus doux. Un peu celui que l'on pose sur un petit chaton effrayé et blessé. Rien de glorieux pour moi. Il se détourne et se saisit d'une couverture posé sur la selle d'un cheval un peu plus loin (ah, des cavaliers ?) avant de revenir vers moi, et de vouloir me la mettre sur les épaules. Mais je me dégage, méfiante.

**-Ne vous en faites pas, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Ce sont mes compagnons d'armes qui vous ont trouvés au fond de ce puits. Tenez, prenez cette couverture, vous devez avoir froid, au vu de votre… tenue. **

Il me tend la couverture, et c'est alors que je prends conscience que effectivement, je porte toujours ma robe (courte) d'été, légèrement (beaucoup) décolleté, et mes talons (comment est-il possible qu'ils ne soient pas cassé ceux-là ?) et je suis mouillé, merci le fond de puits. Je me saisis alors de la couverture en murmurant un merci, avant de m'enrouler dedans, avec contentement.  
>Puis un détail me revient en tête. Il a bien dit « compagnons d'armes » ? Je détaille alors mes « sauveurs », qui au-delà de leurs tenues étranges, portent tous des arcs avec un carquois, ainsi que des poignards à leur ceinture, et celui qui parle ma langue a de surcroit une épée dans un fourreau démesurément long pendue à sa ceinture (aucune comparaison issu d'un esprit pervers n'est acceptable, merci.)<p>

Je suis tombé en plein milieu d'une convention moderne de fans de chevalier moyenâgeux ? Parce que si ce n'est pas ça… Je ne suis pas sûre d'être très à l'aise.

Sentant mon regards sur eux, et notamment sur leurs armes, le « gentil » (fin, le seul qui semble parler ma langue surtout) se rapproche les mains tendu en avant, dans une tentative raté de me rassurer. J'ai plus l'impression de voir un zombie voulant dévorer mon cerveau. En parlant de cerveau, le mien a vite fait de faire un rapide calcul. Je suis sortie du trou, j'ai face à moi quatre immense hommes musclé, armés et visiblement étrange. Solution n°1 : Je reste, je parle et me prend le risque de me faire tuer. Solution n°2 : Je cours, loin, vite.

Je fais un sourire à « gentil », avant d'enlever mes chaussures et de les lui lancer à la figure puis je m'enfuir en courant.

(Conseil n°9 : « Si c'est stupide et que ça marche, alors ce n'est stupide » ne s'applique pas à cette situation. Parce que là, c'était stupide. Donc, tentez la communication dans un cas similaire.)

* * *

><p>J'ai choisi la solution n°2 parce que je suis particulièrement capable de trouver la pire chose à faire. C'est comme ça, je finis toujours dans des situations pas possibles, mais généralement, c'est moi qui m'y mets.<p>

J'ai quand même fait une trentaine de mètre. C'est pas mal.

Actuellement, je suis accrochée à une branche à environ 4 mètres du sol, et je me balance comme je peux pour essayer de ne pas tomber.

Parce que quand j'ai vu qu'ils couraient particulièrement vite, j'ai sauté sur le premier arbre venu. J'ai grimpé, puis j'ai voulu m'asseoir sur une branche. Et j'ai glissé. J'ai un don pour empirer toute situation. Du coup, un des hommes grimpe sur l'arbre pour essayer de me tirer de là, tandis que « gentil » et un autre sont en dessous de moi pour me rattraper en cas de chute. Et vous savez c'est quoi le pire ? Je suis en robe… Ils peuvent voir ma culotte si ça se trouve ! D'accord, ce n'est peut-être pas le pire puisque je vais bientôt être découpé en morceaux, mais quand même, c'est gênant, parce qu'il faut bien l'admettre : ils sont particulièrement beaux mes attardés tortionnaires.

Le premier homme vient d'atteindre ma branche, et marche avec agilité jusqu'à moi, il m'attrape le poignet et me hisse sur la branche, ou je m'assoie. Il me regarde avec le même regard qu'à mon père après que j'ai fait une bêtise. Aucun effet donc. Je lui adresse un joli sourire avant de le pousser par terre. MA branche.

Je le regarde se réceptionner sans soucis au sol, là ou moi je me serais écrasée. OK.  
>Tandis qu'ils discutent entre eux dans une langue chantante absolument inconnue à mes douces oreilles, et bien, pour changer, j'attends. Par que oui, j'ai échappé à ces messieurs. Mais je suis comme une idiote, assise sur une branche, sans pouvoir bouger. Parce qu'à la moindre tentative, il me rattraperait sans soucis. C'est vrai que c'est mieux. Bien joué ma grande !<p>

* * *

><p>Il faudrait que je trouve un livre comme « la survie pour les nuls » ou « rester en vie dans une forêt pour les nuls » ou encore « l'art de la fuite pour les nuls » il y aurait bien aussi « mettre K.O. quatre débiles armés » mais celui-là, j'ai plus de doutes. Parce que peu de personne ont dû survivre à cette situation pour écrire un bouquin. Ah tiens, « gentil » semble vouloir tenter une approche.<p>

**-Vous ne voulez pas descendre de votre branche ? Il va bientôt faire nuit.**

**-Merci, je n'ai pas peur du noir.**

**-Au risque de me répéter, vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous mademoiselle.**

**-Je préfère ne pas venir m'en assurer. **

On peut continuer longtemps comme ça, je le sens.

**-Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, c'est dangereux, ne nous obligez pas à venir vous chercher.**

Ohoh, ça ne sent pas bon pour moi ! Allez, zou, diversion !

**-Comment vous appelez vous ?** La meilleure diversion au monde, d'ailleurs il semble surpris.

**-Je me nomme Glorfindel, commandant de l'armée du Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe, dernière maison simple elfique. **

Hum. Recueillement d'information, ok. Tri, ok. Résultat : Le « gentil » blond en face de moi est soldat, pour un seigneur. Retour au moyen âge, bonjour ! Ce doit être un jeu de rôle. Les armes doit être fausses. Quand bien même un soldat, commandant qui plus est, est rarement au service du mal. Surtout s'il joue. Donc il devrait être inoffensif. Dernière information : « maison elfique » très bien, ils jouent aux elfes. C'est mignon. Désespérant que des canons de beauté pareil préfère jouer dans la forêt avec des épées en bois m'enfin, ils sont mignons. Et j'ai trouvé la question pour approuver tout mon raisonnement.

**-Oh. Enchanté ! Je ne connais ni le seigneur, ni le lieu que vous avez mentionné. Je dois être bien loin de chez moi. Est-il vrai que vous avez les oreilles en pointe, vous, les elfes ? **

Haha, il doit être tellement triste que je l'ai coincé aussi vite… D'ailleurs il semble étonné de ma question. Au moins, Glorfindel (quel nom !) semble se prendre au jeu, et continue de me répondre.

**-N'y a t-il donc pas d'elfes par chez vous ? Mais oui, nous avons les oreilles pointues, comme vous dites. **

Ah ! Il joue le jeu ! Et accompagnant la parole au geste, il dégage ses cheveux pour me laisser voir… une oreille pointue ! Merde alors !

Sur le coup de la surprise je me penche en avant, un peu trop, et évidemment, je tombe m'écraser quatre mètres plus bas.

* * *

><p>La jeune fille meurt suite à la chute. FIN.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ha. J'ai un humour tellement fin. Je m'admire. (Autodérision hein, je ne suis pas une espèce de fifille narcissique qui s'autocomplimente !)<strong>

**Bon, voilà ! Un chapitre vraiment vraiment plus long. **

**Et comme je suis diabolique, il n'y a toujours pas les infos les plus capitales. Pas de description physique, pas de prénom... Je promet que j'ai essayé. Mais en fait, c'est très con (comme toujours) mais pour le prénom j'hésite entre deux. Mais vraiment ! **  
><strong>Du coup si vous voulez jouer, vous n'avez qu'a essayer de deviner, ou de m'en proposer un (de toute façon je le prendrais jamais, du coup vous pouvez proposez le pire du pire) Pour participez à ce jeu concourt ou il n'y a rien à gagner, c'est très simple ! Ecrivez vos impressions sur ce chapitre ainsi que le prénom de votre choix dans le carré en bas et appuyer sur le bouton "post review" ! <strong>

**(je me demande combien de façon stupide je vais trouver pour inciter mes lecteurs à déposer une review...)**

**Enfin bon ! Voilà ! **

**Je vous fait à tous un bisou sur vos fessiers et je vous dis au prochain chapitre !**

**Ebene**


	5. Panique et Compote (10,11,12)

**_Bonjouuur ! Je me cacherais bien derrière mon ordinateur (ce qui techniquement est déjà le cas), tant j'ai honte du temps qu'il ma fallu pour publier ce chapitre (j'ai honte du chapitre lui même de toute façon...)_**  
><strong><em>Et je trouve que je n'avance pas ! (c'est pas faux en même temps.)<em>**  
><strong><em>Bref, je tiens à remercier mes nouveaux followers, voir que je suis suivis me fais plaisir :)<em>**  
><strong><em>Un grand merci à Shibake, Delphlys, Zvezdnayapyl (4 essais pour orthographier correctement), La plume d'Elena et Cannelle-Black pour leur reviews motivantes... Mais j'ai quand même mis un moi à poster !<em>**  
><strong><em>Ohlala... j'ai hoooonte.<em>**

**_Mais vous allez être récompensé, il y a le prénom de l'héroine dans ce chapitre (Sentez vous l'arnaque venir ?)_**

**_Bon j'arrête avec mon blabla, on se voit à la fiiin ! (si vous arrivez à lire jusqu'au bout...)_**

* * *

><p>Le choc allait être dur, à ne pas en douter. Mais après tout, il faut bien mourir de quelque chose. Pour moi ce ne sera pas à cause d'un abus d'alcool, ou en me perdant dans une forêt, ni en brûlant sur le sol, ni par la chute au fond d'un puits, ni au fond d'un puits d'ailleurs, ni même transpercer par des flèches. Non non. Moi, j'avais survécu à tout cela, pour me briser la nuque en tombant d'un arbre. Classe.<p>

Je me vois déjà écrasé sur le sol, les jambes dans un angle pas naturel, la colonne vertébral cassé en deux ressortant de mon dos, les viscères dégoulinant hors de mon ventre déchiré par un branche, et pourquoi pas, pour mettre un peu de fantaisie, un œil roulant hors de son orbite.

En même temps, je continue de penser. De penser. Encore à penser sur le fait que je pense….. Hé ! Là j'ai arrêté durant un millième de secondes !  
>En attendant, je pense et je ne m'écrase pas lamentablement au sol. C'est pas pour me déplaire.<p>

J'ouvre lentement les yeux et je vois que je vole, enfin plane à deux mètres au-dessus du sol.  
>Haha, non je blague. Je ne peux pas voler. Vous ne connaissez pas la loi de la gravité ? Ce truc qui vous ramène indubitablement au sol ? Moi si. Newtown, la pomme tout ça.<p>

Alors pourquoi je ne suis pas au sol ? Et bien parce que je ne suis pas encore tombé. Oui, je sais, c'est d'une logique impayable ? Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas encore ouvert les yeux en fait. C'était juste pour ma vanne nulle. J'ai une tendance incroyable à faire des blague nulles dans les pires situations n'est-ce pas ?

L'air se vida d'un coup de mes poumons lorsque mon dos rencontra (enfin) le sol. Qui n'est pas aussi dur et plat que ça. Et c'est à peine douloureux.

**-Je vous tiens ! **

J'ouvre un œil. Puis un autre. Puis… Ah non, je n'en ai que deux.  
>Je ne pas une compote humaine! Je suis dans les bras de blondinet ! Qui aurait cru que celui incapable de tenir une corde aurait pu me rattraper ? Pas moi.<p>

C'était la chute la plus longue du monde.

**-AAhh ! **(cri à retardement)** Mais lâchez moi ! Vous ne pouviez pas me laissé m'écraser en paix ?!**

Le blondinet me regarde avec surprise, probablement s'attendait-il à ce que je le remercie. C'est mal me connaitre. Il desserre légèrement son emprise, tandis que je gigote pour me libérer, mais alors que je parviens à mon but, l'un de ses acolyte brun lui dit quelque chose, et de suite blondinet raffermi sa prise. J'ai la force physique d'un enfant de six ans.

**-Je suis désolé, mais non. Sinon vous aller encore tenté de vous enfuir, et risquer de vous tuer. Encore une fois. **

Je lève les yeux vers lui, et il esquisse une sorte de demi-sourire. Il se fou de ma gueule en plus !  
>Connard… Oui, j'ai totalement mis de côté les oreilles pointues. Parce que quand quelque chose m'échappe, je fais l'autruche, et quand je suis en danger, je fais la morte. Oui, je suis courageuse et mature. N'empêche que si ces tarés avaient dépensés leurs fric pour se faire tailler les oreilles en pointes par un chirurgien Frankenstein (qui n'est pas le nom de la créature, mais bien celui du doc, revoyez vos classiques), et bien ce n'est pas mon problème. Enfin, si un peu, étant donné que ces fétichistes des oreilles me retenaient contre ma volonté…<p>

**-Je n'aurais pas essayé de m'enfuir si vous ne m'aviez pas enlevé et jeter au fond d'un puits. **

Blondinet m'adresse un regard, le genre de regard qui signifie « de quoi tu parles ? ».  
>Vas-y joue l'innocent ! Psychopathe.<br>Il ne répond donc pas, et entame une courte discussion avec les deux beaux gosses… ok, avec les deux autres débiles l'accompagnant, tout en se mettant en marche. Je bas des pieds dans l'air et grogne, mais je ne suis visiblement pas dérangeante outre-mesure. Il ne va vraiment pas me lâcher.

Finalement, au bout de deux longues minutes, on est de retour au puits. Je suis vraiment géniale, une sprinteuse d'enfer, une sportive de haut niveau ! J'avais réussi à m'échapper sur moins de deux-cent mètres. Je suis prêtes pour les JO, pas de doutes. Rocky Balboa est de retour.

**-Monseigneur aurait-il la bonté de me déposer au sol à présent ? **

**-Je vois que vous pouvez être agréable quand il vous sied demoiselle. **

Et bien on dirait que la parole est importante pour ces hommes, et je commence à me demander si je ne devrais pas jouer leur jeu pour gagner un peu de liberté, comme celle d'utiliser mes jambes, ou évité de finir à nouveau au fond d'un puits. Suite à ma demande le blond me pose donc au sol, mais avant que j'ai pu faire un geste il se saisit d'une bande de cuir et de mon poignet. Je tire vivement mon bras en arrière surprise mais il me tient fermement. Je le sens pas ce coup là.

**-Je suis désolée, mais je préfère être prévenant, pouvez-vous me donner vos poignets ?**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Pour vous les lier, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Imladris, là où nous vivons. **

**-Ah. Non. Non je ne vous donnerais pas mes poignets pour que vous les attachiez. Ce n'est pas contre vous, enfin si. **

Comme si j'allais me laisser entraver par ces demeurés avant de me faire trimballer jusqu'à leur repaire. Cependant mon sauveur/ravisseur (j'arrive plus à savoir) me regarde et semble peser le pour et le contre. Et il tient toujours mon poignet.

**- La nuit ne tardera pas à tomber et bien que nous soyons proches de notre cité, je préférais ne pas m'attarder ici. Pouvez promettre de rester tranquille, si je vous laisse libre de vos mouvements ?**

Je suis tenté de répondre que non, mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir les mains liées. De plus, je n'ai jamais trahis une seule de mes promesses, donc je devrais m'y tenir, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Enfin c'est un moyen de gagner un minima de sa confiance. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule dans cette forêt en pleine nuit.

_(Conseil n°10 : « Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagner » est un adage qui ne s'applique pas dans un lieu inconnu et probablement hostile. )_

**-Je promets de rester tranquille.**

Ma réponse sembla satisfaire Glor… Mais ce n'est pas un nom ça ! Je veux bien faire des efforts, mais blondinet risque de me rester… Bon. Satisfait, blondinet s'éloigne vers un cheval, et deux de ses compagnons font de même. Le dernier ramasse la couverture et me la tend, en même temps que ce que je suppose être une outre. Je le remercie (oui, gentiment) et me saisit de ce qu'il me tend. Je récupère également mes talons échoué au sol après que j'ai tenté de les lancer sur le blondinet. Je m'enroule dans la couverture avant de m'asseoir sur le sol, et débouche l'outre. Je devrais avoir soif depuis le temps que je suis ici, et je devrais être morte de faim, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je bois une gorgée d'eau, c'est agréable parce que ma bouche était légèrement sèche, mais c'est tout.  
>Tandis que les hommes préparent leurs montures en discutant, l'un deux montes en selle, adresse une phrase aux autres et s'éloigne.<p>

Est-ce vraiment un jeu pour eux ? Ils semblent si réels. Enfin, réels dans le sens réellement moyenâgeux… Leurs habits ne sont semblables à aucun que j'ai déjà vu. Si ce n'est dans des films se déroulant dans une ancienne époque, une tunique assez longue brodé et un pantalon de toiles, des bottes, des canons d'avant-bras, une bourse est pendue à la ceinture de l'un d'entre eux. Leurs armes semblent plus que véritable. Et puis, leurs cheveux… ils sont longs. Je sais que cela peut sembler stupide, mais ils sont beaux. Mais vraiment beaux, digne d'une publicité l'Oréal. Et non je ne vais pas dire qu'ils le valent bien pour faire une blague nulle. Quoique c'est comme si je l'avais déjà dit non ?  
>Pour revenir à ces messieurs, et à leurs manières, que je n'ai pas finis d'étudier, je tiens dans mes mains une outre. Une outre ! Ce qui n'est absolument plus utilisé dans le monde moderne. Je sais que les fans de légende, de chevalier et du Moyen-Age s'amusent à tout reconstituer, dans les moindres détails. Mais pourtant je doute que mes sauveurs soit de ceux-là. Ils me l'auraient dit sinon ? Surtout vu ou ils m'ont trouvé… Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser. Mais pour l'instant je vais me calmer, être prudente. Puisque cela semble fonctionner.<p>

**-Mademoiselle ? Venez, nous partons. **

C'est monsieur le soldat blond… Blondinet (chassez le naturel, il revient au galop) se tient prêt de son cheval, et attend donc que je le rejoigne, ce que je fais au lieu de partir une nouvelle fois en courant… Je redonne au passage son outre à l'homme brun qui me l'avait donné, ainsi que la couverture en le remerciant, il incline la tête sur le côté, comme pour répondre « je vous en prie » mais repousse mon bras tenant la couverture. Ok. Visiblement je ferais bien de la garder sur le dos. Aussi bien pour moi que pour eux. Je m'approche du cheval de blondinet, septique. Vraiment septique. Et là je le vois. Accroché sur le côté de la selle. Mon sac ! Je me précipite donc pour le récupérer et le détache. Et comme une mère avec son enfant, je le regarde avec émerveillement avant de le serrer contre moi.

Oui je viens de comparer mon sac à un bébé.

**-C'est à vous ? Nous avons trouvé cela un peu plus loin sur le chemin. Il y avait cela avec, est-ce également à vous ? **

Sur ces paroles, blondinet qui a réussi à me détourner de mon sac avant même que je n'ai pu l'ouvrir me sort de sa propre sacoche ma grande étole dont je me saisis avec joie, puis il me montre aussi un poignard noir. Là je recule. Ça ce n'est pas à moi. Qu'est-ce que ça fait avec mes affaires ?

**-Je crois comprendre que cela n'est pas à vous. Je ne veux pas vous effrayer, mais il était plein de sang quand nous l'avons trouvé. Avez-vous croisez la route de quiconque ? Avant de vous réveiller dans ce puits ? **

Je secoue la tête pour répondre non. Je commence à me sentir mal.

**-Je… Je ne me souviens de presque rien. Je… J'étais chez moi, puis je me suis baladez en forêt… Mais ce n'était pas… Pas celle-ci… Je crois que j'ai perdue connaissance. Et je me suis réveillé ailleurs… enfin dans cette forêt… Je crois… Non… Je ne sais pas… Après j'étais au sol, et j'avais mal, et j'ai à nouveau perdue connaissance. Et puis j'étais au fond d'un puits. Je… Je ne comprends vraiment rien. **

J'ai les larmes aux bords des yeux. Bordel ! Je commence à peine à saisir à quel point j'étais perdue. Dans tous les sens du terme. Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? Blondinet me regarde, il semble désarmé face à moi, à mon comportement. Je crois même qu'il a pitié de moi.

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons vous amenez chez nous où vous serez en sureté, je vous le promets. **

Je le regarde, et à cet instant il m'apparait totalement bienveillant. Il l'a probablement été depuis le début, mais je ne voyais rien. En tout cas, ce n'est pas eux qui m'avaient jetés au fond d'un puits, de cela je suis sûre (après mures réflexions). Et puis il a promis de toute façon, et les chevaliers ou peu importe ce qu'il est, ne trahisse pas leur promesse. Je me permis donc un petit sourire. Le premier.

* * *

><p>Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement à l'aise avec les animaux. Peut-être parce que je n'en ai jamais eu, si ce n'est Bubulle mon poisson rouge gagné à la fête foraine et décédé deux semaines plus tard. Overdose de nourriture. Je le trouvais maigre.<br>Du coup, je vous parle pas des chevaux. C'est pas mon truc. Trop gros. Trop girly. Déjà que j'ai jamais aimé les poneys. Certes, je vous un culte aux licornes, mais c'est différent.  
>Voilà où j'en suis de mes réflexion. Face à moi, blondinet me tends sa main, pour m'aider à monter sur son canasson, beaucoup trop grand. Et moi, je le fixe, sceptique, en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.<br>Je-ne-monterais-pas.  
>Blondinet attend. Il est la patience incarné. Enfin. Dans la limite du raisonnable. Et je ne suis pas raisonnable. Je le sais bien. N'empêche que je ne souhaite pas me retrouver sur le dos de ce cheval. En robe qui plus est.<p>

**-Je peux… Je peux marcher. **

Tentative lamentable. En plus, j'ai pas envie de marcher. J'ai au moins autant envie de marcher que de monter à cheval que de me faire tatouer la tête de Miley Cirus sur le bras. Donc, j'ai vraiment vraiment pas envie.

**-Non. **

Clair, net, précis. Simple. Incontournable. Vraiment incontournable ? Un sourire en coin vient se coller sur mon visage.

**-Si. **

Haaa, il ne s'attendait pas à ça blondinet ! Il hausse les sourcils. Et puis…

**-Non. **

**-Si.**

Hééé, je pourrais continuer de jouer longtemps. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de jouer. En fait je crois même qu'il ne joue pas. Il me lance un regard en mode vieux western. Ennio Morricone tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Tououou tintintin. Je dégainerais bien un pistolet imaginaire, mais je ne suis pas sure que cela jouerait en ma faveur. Mais c'est vraiment tentant. Il s'agit là d'une sorte de pulsion. Pour certain elles sont violentes, sexuelles, et bien moi, c'est des pulsions qui me pousse à faire des conneries, enfin, à faire quelque chose alors que je sais que je devrais m'abstenir.

**-Pan !**

Oui. J'ai cédé.

_(Conseil n°11 : « Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder ». Yep. Mais au moyen âge, on vous brule pour un oui ou un non. )_

En tout cas la tête de Glorfindel (ouais, j'ai réussi à ne pas l'appeler Blondinet… oh. Mince.) en valait la peine, j'en suis sûre. Et alors que je m'auto-complimente mentalement, blondinet agit en traitre.  
>En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le penser, je me retrouve perché, en équilibre précaire, sur le grand équidé (notez le vocabulaire). Blondinet se hisse avec aisance sur son cheval, derrière moi, tandis que je suis paralysé. Imagine que je donne un coup involontaire au cheval, qu'il me jette à terre et me dévore ? Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.<p>

« Je veux descendre, je veux descendre, je veux desceeeenndreee »

Blondinet parle dans sa langue chantante incompréhensible, et Compote avance (prénom donné par mes soins. Représentation mentale de ce que j'aimerais qu'il soit.)

Ok. Moi : 0, Blondinet : 3.

C'est officiel, je me vengerais de manière diabolique contre compote. Mais pour le moment… je boude.

Je sais, je déborde de maturité, je ne suis pas rancunière et j'adore les poneys.

Cela doit bien 5 minutes que nous avons quitté le puits. 5 minutes durant lesquels je n'ai pas bougé un cil, ou remué les lèvres. C'est trop. Alors…

Oh oui. Je suis un être machiavélique.

**-On est bientôt arrivé ?**

* * *

><p>Finalement, j'ai lâché l'affaire. Autant Glorfindel semblait s'amuser à garder son sang-froid (comme s'il savait que cela m''agacerait encore plus) autant ses compagnons ne semblait pas du même avis.<p>

Ci-joint le pourquoi du comment, affaire sombre, qui s'est déroulé il y a environ 20 minutes :

**-haka gala ping pong zoum.** (oui, c'est ma retranscription absolument non réaliste de leur langue)

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Il a dit qu'on arrivait bientôt ? **

**-Non mademoiselle. Je vous traduis, ainsi vous pourrez juger par vous-même. « Nous ne sommes pas loin du puits, nous pourrions là l'y remettre. »**

**-Ah…. C'est qu'il est d'agréable compagnie lui…**

**-Tout comme vous.**

**-Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer.**

**-Je ne me moque pas.**

**-Menteur !**

Ainsi s'acheva ma carrière d'être diabolique.

J'avais bien été tenté de reprendre ma litanie, ou d'en entamer une autre, mais je ne voulais pas me retrouver bâillonner.

Du coup, je m'ennuie maintenant.

**-Quand même, il bien étrange votre nom, Glorfindel…**

**-Glorfindel, « cheveux d'or » en sidarin, notre langue. Les elfes Noldors, mon peuple, sont connu pour être brun. Je suis connu pour ma blondeur. **

**-Vous savez, chez moi, les blonds sont souvent victime de blagues sur leur stupidité. **

**-Vraiment ? Je dois donc être l'exception qui confirme la règle. **

Il est malin ce petit.

**-Et vous mademoiselle, je vous l'ai demandez précédemment, mais une chute s'est opposé à votre réponse. Quel est votre nom ? **

Un nom. Changez de nom, c'est changer d'identité. Pouvoir être qui l'on veut. Et se moquer de son interlocuteur. Voilà un nouveau jeu.

**-Philiberthe **

**-Il est vrai que mon nom est bien étrange comparez au votre…**

**-Je vous ai déjà demandez de ne pas vous moquer.**

**-A votre guise, Demoiselle Philiberthe. **

Je lui donne un léger coup de coude, ce qui est facile puisqu'il est derrière moi.  
>C'est une mauvaise idée de donné un coup de coude dans les abdos d'un homme comme blondinet.<br>JE vais avoir un bleu, tandis que lui, il ricane.

Je grogne dans ma barbe imaginaire quelques minutes, c'est mon seul moyen de montrer mon mécontentement on dirait. J'ai perdu 10 ans d'âge mental depuis que j'ai séjourné dans ce puits ou bien je suis devenu une enfant de 10 ans appelé Philiberthe ? Quelle horreur.

**-Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ? Je pose cette question en tout bien tout honneur, ce qui implique que j'apprécierais d'avoir une réponse. **Je précise, parce que à peine avais-je posé ma question que les trois hommes avaient soupiré de concert…

**-Oui.**

**-Vraiment ? Dans combien de temps ? **

**-Dans l'heure. **

**-T'as entendu ça Compote ? Allez, zou ! **Vous ne pouvez pas le voir, mais je flatte l'encolure de ma Compote la !

**-Compote ?**

**-Je ne vous expliquerais jamais, il en va probablement de ma vie. **

_(Conseil n°12 : Les chevaux ne sont pas si mauvais. Ils peuvent même devenir de fidèle compagnon, voir des « potes ». (non, je n'assumerais jamais ce jeu de mot atroce) )_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà. C'était le 5ème chapitre de cette fiction qui décidement n'avance à rien, pas d'indice, pas de pourquoi du comment, pas de réponse, pas de prénom (haha, oui, je sais...) MAIS si vous savez compter de façon convenable, vous pourrez avoir l'age de celle-qui-n-a-pas-de-prenom :)<em>**

**_Sinon, je promets que au prochain chapitre, il y aura des réponses, oui, des vrais ! Bon peut être pas de prénom... Mais du coup, l'histoire que j'ai en tête devrait enfin se mettre en marche et prendre un virage à 190°... Mais bon, z'avez le temps, paniquez pas et laissez moi donc une petite review avec un jeu de mot aussi génial que celui sur lequel j'ai finis mon chapitre ! Le défi est lancé ! En plus d'une proposition de prénom (d'ailleurs, Philiberthe, c'est de Canelle-Black, qui était sérieuse en me le proposant x) ) je veux bien que vous me proposiez un jeu de mot, j'essayerais d'introduire le plus cool (nul) dans le prochain chapitre ! _**

**_Sur ces beaux mots, je vous laisse mes petits bicorneaux, et j'admire votre courage à lire et ma fiction, et mes notes._**

J'vous aime !


	6. Apprendre a mourir (13, 14, 15, 0)

**Héééé salut ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**En une semaine seulement ! Pour me rattraper du mois d'attente précedent ? Que nenni. Je dois travailler pour mes partiels. Du coup… Ben… Kapish ? **

**Sinon, comme promis, il y a des réponses à vos questions dans ce chapitre… Réponses qui j'espère ne vous dégouterons pas à tous jamais de ma fiction ! **

**Et vous savez quoi ? Il y a LE prénom ! Oui oui oui ! Je l'ai fait ! **

**Un grand merci à Delphlys, Doumbea, La plume d'Elena, Reagan Greenleaf (qui a retrouvé son n), Zvezdnayapyl (et ses jeu de mots que j'utiliserais un jour) et Cannelle-Black pour vos review qui me mettent du baume au cœur ! (Que c'est joliment dit, une vraie poète)**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture. J'espère que je ne me ferais pas taper dessus !**

* * *

><p>L'équitation, je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait être mon dada – il faut vraiment que je cesse mes jeu de mots moi…- Mais finalement, ce n'est pas si mal. En fait, si on omet le moment où j'ai rebondi comme un balle sur Compote lorsque nous allions au trot, ainsi que le moment où j'ai été éclaboussée en traversant la rivière (au final, ça ne change pas trop de mon puits) et le moment ou une branche malsaine et diabolique à fouetter mon visage… l'équitation, c'est un pur bonheur.<br>Heureusement pour moi, et mes pauvres petites (hum) fesses, Blondinet vient de mettre Compote au pas. Je souffle de soulagement, mais j'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu, ou qu'au moins, il a pris cela pour un soupir d'exaspération. C'est que j'ai une réputation à tenir !

Le trajet ne m'a permis de réfléchir convenablement, le cerveau balloté dans tous les sens… J'admets que j'aurais pu réfléchir si je l'avais voulue… Enfin, j'ai réfléchis, mais pas à ce qui devrait me préoccuper. En fait, ça me préoccupe. Mais je préfère ne pas y penser. Ah. Je m'embrouille.  
>Reprenons. J'aurais dû profiter du trajet pour penser à ce qui va m'arriver. Je ne sais ni ou je suis, ni ou je vais, ni avec qui je suis vraiment… (des elfes ? Non, non. Impossible.). Et comment je suis arrivé là, est-ce qu'on me cherche ? Et ce… couteau ?<p>

Et voilà, j'ai envie de pleurer maintenant. Je savais je n'aurais pas dû y penser.  
>Faire l'autruche, c'est ma seconde nature. La procrastination, mon mode de vie.<p>

Allez, inspire lentement, expire lentement. Respire avec le ventre. Arrête de trembler !

Et si jamais ils… NON ! Arrête de penser. Lalalaaa

You cross this line. Do you find it hard to say it with me tonight? I've walked these miles but I've walked in straight line. You'll never know what was there to be fine

Ouais, chanter mentalement ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais bon. Surtout, choisi rien de trop de déprimant… Pff, je m'auto désespère. Heureusement Glorfindel vient (encore une fois) à mon secours.

**-On approche. **

**-Nous approchons depuis que nous nous sommes mis en route. Cette remarque est aussi mal formulée qu'inutile.**

Blondinet émet un bruit, je ne sais pas s'il tient plus du rire étouffé ou de l'injonction désapprobatrice.

**-Vous être trop maligne et votre langue est trop bien pendue mademoiselle. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous retenir à Imladris. **

Le bruit tenait surement un peu des deux. Je m'apprêtais à lui rétorquer, comme je le fais chaque fois, histoire d'avoir le dernier mot, lorsque le paysage se dégagea devant nous. Et, chose rare, le spectacle devant moi, me fit ravaler toute envie de parler. Une ville venait d'apparaitre. Une ville ?

Irréel. Comment étais-ce possible ? Des villas enchanteresse construites le long des parois, des ponts à pertes de vue, reliant les jardins parfaits les uns aux autres. Et puis… Une cascade. Non pas une, plein, qui se faufilaient entre les demeures et les jardins, et qui semblaient bercé la vallée avec leur douce mélodie.

**-La vallée d'Imladris, déclara doucement Glorfindel derrière moi, comme si, même lui qui y habitait, ce paysage ne cessait de l'impressionner. **

**-C'est magnifique. **

Et je n'ajoute rien. Je sais, c'est impressionnant.

_(Conseil n°13 : Une vallée douce et accueillante, peut devenir une prison. La méfiance est de mise)_

* * *

><p>La distance qui nous séparait de l'entrée de la demeure du seigneur de Blondinet avait vite été comblée, nous sommes dans une petite cours ronde, et je sens le blond descendre avec aisance de Compote, j'entreprends moi aussi de descendre, mais c'est sans compter sur ma robe. Je dois avoir l'air malin. Encore une fois Blondinet me vient en aide en m'aidant à retrouver le sol. Je commence à en avoir assez là… je suis une assistée ici. Je ne peux rien faire toute seule. Je me saisis de mon sac et réajuste mon étole autours de mes épaules.<p>

Un homme (elf ?) s'approche prestement de nous, il échange quelques mots avec mes trois « sauveurs » et me lance un regard surpris, avant d'incliner la tête comme pour me saluer. Heu… Je fais quoi, la même chose ? Le temps que je décide il s'est déjà emparé des rênes des chevaux et s'éloignent (ma compoooote !).

Je prends alors le temps d'observer autours de moi, c'est vraiment magnifique. Combien de temps a-t-il fallu pour construire une demeure s'approchant autant de la perfection ? Trop de temps. Trop parfait. Cette vallée me fait affronter ce que je refusais de voir. Ce n'est ni un rêve, ni un jeu.  
>Oh, la panique.<p>

**-Demoiselle Philiberthe ? Le seigneur Elrond est au courant de notre arrivée, il vous attend. **

Je me retourne vers Glorfindel, à ses côté se tient l'elfe (oui, elfe) qui nous avait quitté plus tôt. C'est probablement lui qui a prévenu le seigneur. Philiberthe, sérieusement, j'ai des idées stupides parfois.  
>Un coup d'œil à ma tenue me confirme que là, je suis tombé bien bas. Je relève les yeux vers blondinet, un peu beaucoup géné. J'ai l'air d'avoir fait un tour dans les catacombes de Paris.<p>

**-Je crois qu'il serait judicieux que vous preniez un bain, le seigneur Elrond patientera quelques peu.**

Allez, un point de plus pour blondinet, mais celui-là, je lui accorde de bon cœur. Un bain, la joie, l'extase. Je suis aimable, je lui accorde même mon plus beau sourire. Comme quoi, je peux être adorable quand je veux. Mais je veux rarement être adorable.

N°4 repart après que Blondinet lui ai probablement expliqué la situation (oui, je fonctionne avec des numéros, c'est plus simple). Je m'approche de l'elfe après un dernier regard au panorama. (Je pourrais faire un parallèle entre la beauté du paysage et la sienne… mais… je ne suis pas un poète fana des sentiments dégoulinants.)

**-Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, mais merci. Merci de m'avoir sorti de ce puits… et de ne pas m'y avoir remise. **

Glorfindel, me lance un regard étonné avant de me sourire.

**-Je vous en prie demoiselle Philiberthe… Voilà Estë, elle va vous menez au bain, et s'occuper de vous. Elle ne parle pas votre langue. Soyez sage, je viendrais vous cherchez plus tard. **

Avant que je n'aie pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, le beau blond s'incline et s'en va. Super.  
>Je me retourne donc vers la dénommé Estë, elle se tient à quelque mètre de moi, un doux sourire sur les lèvres et semble m'attendre. Dois-je préciser qu'elle est extrêmement belle et gracieuse ? Cela semble être la norme ici. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer sa tenue, une belle longue robe bleue, aux manches évasé et brodés de fines fleurs… Moyen-Age bonjour !<br>Estë m'indique les escaliers d'un geste de la main, je m'approche donc et la suit. Nous passons à travers un jardin envoutant et par un pont suspendu et puis… je ne vais pas faire tout le chemin. Je ne suis pas mappy.

On croise plusieurs personne, et bien qu'il ne le montre pas ouvertement, parce qu'ils sont bien élevés _eux_, je crois pourvoir affirmer qu'ils ne doivent pas voir souvent d'humaine (souillon) débraillée en robe courte dans leurs couloirs. Finalement Estë s'arrête devant une porte, et s'efface pour me laisser y entrer. Immédiatement mon regard est attiré par l'extrémité de la pièce, qui est entièrement ouverte sur l'extérieur, et offre une vue fantastique sur la vallée.  
>Mais… il n'y a pas de fenêtres ? C'est un trou ? Finalement, les bâtisseurs que je vénérais jusqu'ici perdent un peu de mon inestimable estime. Je parcours la pièce du regard, il y a une commode, un lit, une coiffeuse, un grand lit, une petite table, un immense lit, une haute armoire, un lit décidément très attirant. Je ne suis pourtant pas fatigué, mais je ce lit me fait de l'œil, tant il a l'air confortable.<br>Estë me devance et s'approche du fond de la chambre pour m'entrainer dans une pièce adjacente séparée avec un voile épais qu'elle repousse avec sa main. Derrière se trouve un grand bac encastré dans le mur, rempli d'eau visiblement chaude. Oubliez ce que j'ai dit sur le lit. Rien ne m'a jamais semblé plus attirant que ce bain ! Je me retourne vers la douce femme qui m'accompagne, pour lui faire comprendre que je peux prendre mon bain seule. Avec l'aide de mes mains. C'est laborieux.  
>Estë va dans la chambre et ramène un grand drap, ainsi que… une robe. Comme la sienne, longue, légère et rose pale. Outch. Il faudra que je demande à Glorfindel de me traduire : « je préfère les pantalons » au risque de paraitre possédé par le malin. Estë ne remarque rien de mon trouble et me montre ensuite les flacons en verre posé près du bac, à l'odeur, du savon. Je remarque également un peigne. Je sens que le démêlage de mes cheveux va être long. La jeune servante (oh non, je ne peux pas me dire que je viens d'avoir une servante vient de s'occuper de moi, c'est dérangeant) s'éclipse et me laisse seule.<p>

Le miroir de la coiffeuse me tente et je m'approche pour me regarder. Aie, je prends une claque dans mon amour propre. J'ai d'énormes cernes et je suis très pale. Mon maquillage à couler, mais j'ai évité l'effet panda, mes longs cheveux qui était précédemment coiffé en chignon, retombe sur ma nuque, toujours attaché, ils ne ressemblent plus à rien. Ma robe est tachée de terre et mes collants sont déchirés. Je suis au sommet de ma splendeur.

Face à ce constat, je me déshabille rapidement. Et là, sur mon corps nue, décidemment très pale, je remarque de nombreux bleues aux jambes et aux bras notamment, mais également un sur mon thorax, assez impressionnant de par sa taille et sa couleur violacé. Maso, j'appuie dessus, mais je ne ressens absolument aucune douleur. Tant mieux.

Bon, ce bain va se refroidir. Je me glisse dedans avec un long soupir de soulagement. Quel délice. Je plonge la tête sous l'eau, un long moment. Ca a toujours été ma façon de faire le vide.

Je me lave avec énergie, pour enlever toute traces de saleté, les produits sentent délicieusement bon et sont efficaces, notamment pour mes cheveux, qui me donne moins de mal que prévus.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes je me saisis du drap et sort du bain à contre cœur. Mais je suis raisonnable, je ne vais pas faire attendre le maitre des lieux, grâce à qui j'ai pu prendre ce bain.  
>Je m'approche de la robe et le… gros moment de doute. Je ne vais tout de même porter ça ?! (Référence aussi bien à la robe qu'aux sous-vêtements moyenâgeux). Oh la poisse.<br>Si un jour je rentre chez moi, je dévalise les magasins en compensation de mon désespoir présent.  
>Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Evidement que je vais rentrer à la maison… Non ?<p>

Et voilà que je recommence à me perdre dans mes pensée déprimante. La belle Estë rentre dans la pièce à ce moment-là, bon timing. Merci ma ptite dame (qui est évidement plus grande que moi). Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir en face de la coiffeuse, et docile, je m'exécute. C'est la beauté et la quiétude des lieux qui me rendent sage ? Ou alors le fait que je ne sache absolument ou je suis. Probable. Estë me peigne les cheveux et j'ai l'impression d'être une petite fille de 10 ans, c'est agréable, je ne vais pas le nier. Elle me fait une tresse complexe. C'est réussi, bien plus que toutes mes tentatives en 20 ans d'existence. C'est agaçant toute c'est perfection.  
>Je suis bien plus présentable qu'à mon arrivée, c'est indéniable, mais mes cernes sombrent ressortent clairement sur ma peau si pâle. A croire que j'ai perdu mes couleurs en même temps que je me suis perdue. Je suis passé en machine.<p>

Estë se recule et je me lève. Je vais finir par me casser la gueule avec une robe si longue. C'est pas pratique. Je me retourne vers l'elfe qui me tend des chaussures plates, avec son sourire doux qui semble être gravé sur son visage. Si je porte mes talons, la robe ne touchera plus le sol, donc j'aurais moins de chances de tomber. Quoique je serais en talons. Oh tant pis ! Je porte déjà la robe. Je lui fais donc signe que non je ne mettrais pas ces jolies ballerines et me saisis de ma talon noir (qui vont sérieusement jurer avec la robe, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, j'en suis même ravie) que j'enfile prestement. Estë me lance un drôle de regard, ah, finalement elle est vivante, elle ressent des trucs. C'est bien. Elle reprend vite son masque d'impassibilité et me fait signe de la suivre dehors.  
>J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à suivre des gens en ce moment. Libre arbitre : zéro !<p>

Nous prenions le couloir en sens inverse, je remarque que le soleil est prêt à se coucher, teintant le ciel d'orange et de rose. C'est vraiment un pays enchanté ici. Nous arrivons rapidement à une petite place ronde, doté d'une jolie fontaine. Le bruit de mes talons, pourtant peu fort, semble claqué dans l'air, tant tout est calme ici. Je le savais que j'aurais dû prendre les chaussures plates. Oui, je me mens à moi-même. Mais personne ne peux me le reprocher. Car personne ne le sais. Glorfindel se tient près d'une grande porte en bois de l'autre côté de la fontaine, et il se retourne en nous entendant arriver. Il hausse les sourcils comme étonné en me voyant, j'en rougirais presque. Presque, parce que dans le fond c'est une insulte. Ben oui, cela veut dire que je devais avoir un look absolument déplorable avant pour qu'il soit surpris. Non ? Si. Merci de me rappeler (pour la première fois) que je suis une humaine, et que je suis loin de votre perfection. Vantard.

**-Demoiselle Philiberthe, cette robe vous sied à ravir.** Je me mets une claque mentale, me nommer Philiberthe, pire idée de tous les temps.

**-Merci. Je… Comment dit-on merci dans votre langue ? **

**- Hantale**

**- Hantale Estë**, dis-je en m'adressant a la jeune elfe, et même s'il elle m'adresse un sourire et s'incline avant de partir, je ne doute pas qu'elle m'a compris uniquement parce que Blondinet avait parler avant moi. Parce que leur langue pourtant si chantante devient aussi belle que de l'allemand lorsque je m'y essaye. Prononciation, zéro pointé.

_(Conseil n°14 : Essayer de communiquer c'est bien. Y arriver c'est mieux.)_

* * *

><p>Oh lala, je stresse, au moins autant que lorsque j'étais convoqué chez le proviseur. Fin, lors de la première fois s'entend, après cela revenait à une promenade de santé. Quoi qu'il en soit, Glorfindel frappe deux coups et un son me parvient de l'intérieur, il ouvre la porte et s'efface pour me laisser rentrer dans ce qui semble être un grand et majestueux bureau. Aussi grand et majestueux que la personne qui se tient en son centre.<p>

**- **_**Mae govannen**_** Elisabel. **

Oh. Je n'ai pas compris la… Traduction s'il vous plait ? Mais…

**-Vous… vous connaissez mon nom ? **

Je me doutais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. C'est lui, le grand manitou qui a dû commander mon enlèvement. Et maintenant il va me tuer et faire de la magie noire avec mon sang pure de jeune vierge… Ah non. Il ne va pas pouvoir. Mais il ne le sait peut-être pas. Il me tuera quand même. Je le dis, je ne le dis pas ?

**-Je ne suis…**

**-Ne t''inquiète pas jeune enfant, aucune personne ici n'a l'intention de te faire du mal. **

Ok. Tout va bien, il lit dans mes pensées ou bien ? J'ai le visage expressif, c'est ça. Ça _doit_ être ça.

**-Je…Ou suis-je ? Comment vous me connaissez ? **

**-Asseyez-vous donc, je vais tenter de répondre au mieux à vos questions. Glorfindel, vous pouvez disposer. **

Comme la petite que je suis, je m'assoie donc. Mais j'aurais préféré que Blondinet reste. Après tout c'est le seul avec qui j'ai été « normal » pour l'instant. Et ça me rassurait.

**-Je suis certain que vous vous posez de nombreuses questions **_(sans blague)_** et bien que je ne sois pas en mesure vous répondre avec certitude, je suis en connaissance d'éléments qui me troublent tout autant que vous **_(ça j'en doute coco)_**. Quels sont souvenirs les plus récents ? Savez vous comment vous êtes arrivé ici, ce qu'il c'est passé ? **

Il a l'air si sérieux. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai la sensation d'entendre de la pitié dans sa voix.

**-Rien, je ne sais rien. Je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne comprends rien. **

Le seigneur Elrond (seigneur, c'est si étrange pour moi) ferme les yeux et semble réfléchir intensément. Je crois même percevoir un léger soupir. Hé oh, c'est moi qui suis censée être désespérée !

**-Pouvez-vous me donner votre main, je vous prie. **

J'hausse un sourcil interrogatif face à sa requête. Il se prend pour le vieil italien dans les films vampire boule à facette ? Aro c'est ça ? C'est vrai qu'il en aurait presque le style.

**-Ayez confiance, je veux vous aider.**

**- La confiance engendre la confiance, on l'obtient quand on l'accorde. Et si vous ne voulez pas me dire ce que vous savez, c'est que vous n'avez pas confiance.**

Cette fois je l'entends soupirer distinctement. Il a l'air plus patient qu'il ne l'est en réalité.

**-Mademoiselle Elisabel, ce n'est pas de vous que je doute, mais de ce que je sais. Pour confirmer ce que je crois, il faudrait que vous me donniez votre main. S'il vous plait. **

Je lui tends donc ma main, dont il se saisit doucement, comme on saisirait un oiseau tombé du nid. Je ne vais pas me briser. Elrond ferme les yeux, et très vite les rouvres en lâchant ma main. Ok, il est flippant.

**-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Seigneur Elrond ?**

Il me fixe. C'est très dérangeant. J'ai presque l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur. Finalement l'elfe reprend vie et se lève prestement, et cherche quelque chose dans les papiers qui recouvre son bureau. Il marmonne dans son langage incompréhensible. Finalement il a l'air d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Un gros livre. Qui n'a pas l'air neuf. Il aurait dû le ranger sur une étagère. Il n'aurait pas eu le chercher. Les étagères, ça change la vie. Il me lance un regard interrogatif avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Ok. C'est l'éclate. Allez, je tente une intervention :

**-Comment connaissez mon nom ? **

**-Une personne m'en a informé. **

Il m'a répondu sans me regarder. Une personne ? Ils sont sympas ici, toujours très claire dans leurs réponses.

**-Qui ? Quand ? **

**-Une personne. Ce matin. **

Ok, j'ai l'impression que d'un côté ses réponses resteront évasives, mais que de l'autre, tant qu'il lit, je pourrais le pousser à me répondre. Test, un, deux, test.

**-Et quel est mon âge ? Ou suis-je née ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai mangé ce matin ?**

Le seigneur Elrond relève la tête de son bouquin cette fois et me sonde du regard. Dérangeant vous disais-je ? Que nenni. C'est carrément flippant.

**-J'ai vingt ans, je suis née à Rennes, nous sommes le 28 juin 2014 et je n'ai rien mangé ce matin. **

Oui, je suis fière de mon petit effet. Parce que la, sa tête est plutôt drôle.

**-Non mademoiselle. Nous somment en mai de l'an 3003 du troisième âge. **_(hein ?)_** Et je ne connais point de village d'hommes nommé Rennes. Je crois que vous ne venez pas d'ici. **

**-Et d'où je viens ? Et comment je suis arrivé ici ? **

**-La réponse ne vous plaira pas.**

Non mais il se moque de moi ? Je m'en moque que la réponse ne me plaise pas ! Je veux savoir ce qui m'arrive !

**- C'est drôle comme les gens qui se croient instruits éprouvent le besoin de faire chier le monde.**

Au diable la bonne conduite ! J'en ai assez de ne rien comprendre !

**-Dîtes-moi ce que vous savez !**

**-Très bien. Ne m'interrompez pas **_(Rêve)._** Vraisemblablement, vous venez… d'ailleurs. Vous n'apparteniez pas à notre monde **_(il parle au passé, j'aime pas, j'aime pas_** !). J'ignore si les mages existent dans votre **_**monde **__(des elfes, des mages, où sont les licornes ?)_**mais ici, ils sont puissants. Moins que nos dieux cependant, les Valars. Tout me porte à croire que ce sont les Valars qui ont décidé de vous faire venir ici et…**

**-Quoi ?! Vous vous moquez de moi ? Des elfes ? Des mages ? Des dieux qui s'amusent à arracher des gens à leur monde ? Mais putain ! Je ne suis pas un playmobil ! **

Elrond me lance un regard qui me glace sur ma chaise. Je n'ai plus envie de crier maintenant.

**-Je sais que tout cela vous semble fou, mais laissez-moi terminer. Si les Valars ont jugés que votre présence était importante, ce n'est pas sans raisons. Vous aviez, j'en suis sûre, un rôle a joué parmi nous. **_(Aviez ? J'aime vraiment pas). _**Mais **_(petite pause dramatique de Elrond)_** nous avons appris, il y a peu, qu'un Maiar très puissant, Sauron, gagnait à nouveau en force. Et tout porte à croire qu'il est intervenu pour que vous ne puissiez pas… nous aider. **

**-Intervenu comment ? **

Elrond soupir, regarde son livre, puis ma main et enfin moi. Pitié. Je ne veux plus entendre la réponse finalement.

**-Il vous a fait assassiner. **

**-Plait-il ?!**

**-Je suis navré Elisabel. **

Et là, je fais une des choses les plus inappropriés depuis que je suis dans ce bordel je ris. Comme une folle. C'est bien pour cela qu'il me prenne non ? Pour une folle. Ce sont eux qui sont fous. J'en ai assez, je n'en peux plus de cette enfilade de débilités depuis que je suis… Je ne sais où.

**-Je… je ne suis pas morte ! Ou alors nous n'en avons pas la même définition !**

Le seigneur d'Imladris me fixe impassible. Il a l'air si sérieux. Hého ! Réveillez-vous monseigneur ! Je suis on ne peut plus vivante.

**-Vous avez été poignardez avec une lame de morgul. Vous devriez être une ombre. Mais les Valars, ne voulant pas que vous fassiez les frais de leur intervention malheureuse, sont intervenus. La lame n'a pas fonctionné comme elle aurait dû, les Valars vous ont empêché de basculer dans l' avez été touché par nos dieux, j'ai pu le sentir. Mais vous êtes morte tout de même Elisabel. Vous êtes figé. Votre corps, votre âme sont piégée dans ce monde. Mais vous êtes morte. **

**-Vous me feriez presque peur avec vos histoires pour enfants. Mais du coup, je ne sais pas ou me situé. Je suis un zombie ou un fantôme ? Je vais prendre le terme de mort-vivant, ça englobe bien. Vous ne trouvez pas ? **

**-Elisabel… Votre cœur ne bat plus**.

Mon dieu, il a l'air si sérieux. Je pose deux doigts le long de mon coup, là où ma carotide devrait battre… et rien. Je tente à mon poignet, mais je ne sens rien non plus. Je commence à paniquer maintenant. Je plaque ma main sur ma poitrine et je ne sens toujours rien.

Oh putain, oh putain. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Ce jour-là, dans la forêt. Je suis morte ?  
>Ces yeux terrifiants ? Cette douleur à la poitrine ?<p>

Je suis morte !

**-Que… Qu… Je… Vous ! **

Je me lève précipitamment, renversant ma chaise dans un grand fracas. Ce n'est pas possible. Dans ma tête tout s'emmêle. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'effondrer. J'ai envie de hurler. Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un cauchemar. Le seigneur Elrond se lève, je le vois. Je me tiens la tête. Il me parle, je n'entends rien. Je ne veux rien entendre. Je vois floue. Tout s'embrouille autours de moi. La porte s'ouvre à la volé, je vois le blond dans l'entrée. Et surtout l'extérieur. Je ne réfléchis pas. Je veux partir. Quitter ces fous. Ce monde. Je cours, bouscule Glorfindel, que je ne vois à travers mes larmes. Et m'enfuis en courant le plus vite possible.

J'aimerais être morte. Vraiment morte.

_(Conseil n°15 : Il vaut mieux mourir selon les règles, que de réchapper contre les règles. )_

* * *

><p>Avoir le cœur brisé, avoir le cœur en mille morceaux.<p>

J'ai toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'une métaphore, d'une façon de mettre en image un sentiment, sans aucun lien physiologique. Alors pourquoi je ressens cette douleur dans ma poitrine ? Quelque chose se déchire ans ma cage thoracique. Déchiré. J'ai mal, comme si mon cœur était vraiment brisé. C'est illogique, et pourtant si réel. J'ai mal.

J'ai l'impression de ne rien ressentir. J'ai pourtant la sensation de brûler, alors que mon corps est gelé. Comme mon cœur. Je pleure. Je pleure sans discontinuer. Je ne sais même pas comment il est possible de pleurer autant. Je devrais être sèche, vide. Je suis vide. Vide de tout.

Ce n'est pas normal. Rien de tout cela n'est normal

Je suis assise à même le sol, sur la pierre grise, dure et froide. Seule.

Ce n'est pas possible. Ca ne peut pas arriver. Je ne peux pas être là. Je ne peux pas être _morte._

_Mon nom est Elisabel et je ne devrais pas être là._

_Je ne devrais pas exister._

_Pourtant j'existe._

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! J'avais promis un bond en avant ! Et bien il est là ! <strong>

**Les réponses (une grande partie) sont là également. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tordu, si ? non ? Je sais que ça ne tient pas particulièrement la route, mais j'aime bien les anti-héros. Et l'idée d'une héroïne « morte » me tournait dans la tête depuis longtemps. Trop pour que je ne l'exploite pas.  
>Surtout si vous trouvez que l'explication ne tient absolument pas la route, dites le moi, j'essayerais d'arranger ça ! (Je me suis retourné le cerveau pour en trouver une, je l'admets) <strong>

**Bon, sinon, le voilà le prénom ! Ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde ! Je grimaçais à chaque fois que j'écrivais Philiberthe, je n'ai pas pu tenir ^^ !**

**Si vous continuez à apprécier ce que j'écris, je peux vous dire que Elrond et un peu tout le monde vont se retrouver dépourvus face à Elisabel. Je ne vous dis rien de plus. **

**Mais surtout, donnez-moi vos avis, j'en ai besoin. Pour savoir si je continue dans cette voie-là, ou si je réécris ce chapitre ! **

**Vous pouvez m'insulter, me crier dessus, me frapper mais pitié, donnez votre avis. Je ne m'offusquerais pas s'il est négatif, au contraire, je pourrais le retravailler. Il est peut etre évident pour vous que j'ai exagéré. Je vous aimerais quand même !**

**(En même elle ne pouvait pas être *pouf* en terre milieu *pouf* morte *pouf* ressucité…) **

**(Conseil n°0 : Laisser une review, évite une mort lente et douloureuse au lecteur. Cordialement, Ebene) **

**Bien le bonsoir ! *pouf***


	7. Abandon de la fiction

Il est 23h33 et je me rends compte en essayant d'écrire le prochain chapitre que je n'y arriverais pas.

L'histoire que j'avais en tête au début devait en réalité être beaucoup plus sérieuse. Il ne devait pas y avoir tout cet humour. Je suis pas particulièrement drôle (bien que vous ayez l'air de trouver que si) et je me vois mal continuer cette fiction. Le perso n'est pas du tout ce que j'imaginais au début.

C'était drôle un temps, mais la. Je me trouve lourde et lente.

Je remercie tout de même les lectrices qui m'ont encouragée…

En plus, en 6 chapitre, et 2000 visites, je n'ai eu que 28 reviews. Je trouve que c'est pas beaucoup et m'encourage à penser que cette fic est effectivement du temps perdu. Parce que j'écris juste pour avoir des review perso, et pas parce que j'aime ça. Non.

J'abandonne cette fiction.

Désolé.

Et Adieu

Enfin, je tiens à vous dire, à vous lectrice, que que j'ai encore (et toujours) un humour de merde.

N'empêche. Nous sommes le 1er avril.

Voulez-vous un poisson ? Vous l'avez eu.

Hahaha !

je sais, je suis nulle. Mais je vous ai eu ?

(oh putain ! vite, plus que 10 min pour poster !)

J'vous aime !

PS : Mon dieu, faite que je ne devienne jamais une personne pouvant écrire une telle tirade !


	8. Questions et Bougies

Bonjour… _*regarde l'heure*_… Bonsoir ! Bonne nuit !

Héhé, quand je vois que dans mon dernier post, j'annonçais arrêter cette fiction. Vous avez dû me croire. Non mais ça fait juste 6 semaines que je n'ai rien posté. Alors oui je peux me justifier… mais en fait, ça changerais rien. Hein ? Un peu ? Non ? Sans cœur. M'en fou, je le fait quand même.  
>J'ai passé mes partiels… Enfin mes partiels me sont passés dessus, et m'ont bien écrasés la gueule.<br>Et puis, et puis… ben. J'ai quelques soucis de santé (non. Pas mentale. Je vous vois venir) qui mon causé des soucis (combo. Soucis x2)

Bon, passons à ce moment que j'affectionne particulièrement, les RAR ! (réponses aux reviews) :  
><strong>Missegui<strong> : Je suis toute émoustillée d'avoir une lectrice ! J'ai utilisé mon courage à bon escient (enfin…) et voilà le nouveau chapitre !

**Lilyssy **: Merci pour ce message qui m'a remonté à bloc et m'a permis de poster si rapidement ! Non, vraiment. 1 mois et demi, c'est grâce à toi ! Il aurait pu paraitre dans deux ans qui sait ? ;)  
>En tout cas je suis enchantée de t'accueillir parmi les suiveuses de débauches d'Elisabel, et je note également ton avatar ! J<p>

**Alessandra15 **: J'espère que ce chapitre-là, en dessous, juste après, fin, bref… va te plaire ! Merci de ton interêt pour mes divagations ! J

**Valeara** : « Héroine morte », ouais, t'as raison, ça claque ! En tout cas, encore une fois merci, et sache que je suis enchantée de t'avoir donnée une seconde crise cardiaque lors du 1er avril ! Sadique ? Jamais !

**Cannelle-Black : ** Ce chapitre, elle est plutôt (étrangement calme) mais je promets que au prochain. Ben. Comme tu l'a prévu ce sera le retour de la « catastrophe ambulante » !

Pour le 1er Avril mention spéciale à : **Reagan Greenleaf **la maligne qui a commencé à lire par la fin. Tu ne dois donc pas prendre beaucoup de plaisir à lire des Agatha Christie hum ? ;)  
>ainsi qu'a : <strong>Delphlys <strong>qui a réagi de la meilleure façon qui soit. En me menaçant de mort, je la cite « Prions pour que l'assassinat devienne légal lors de ce genre de blague ». Bien joué. J'ai beaucoup appréciée !

Bref. Je vous livre ce brouillon… ce chapitre pardon. En six semaines, il devrait être parfait non ? Non. J'ai un léger souci. Je n'aime pas corriger mes fautes. Alors si vous voulez rendre cette lecture ludique et lucrative, tu corriges les fautes et envoie le tout à Ebene (à moi quoi) en bas de cette page ! Chaque faute corrigée, sera l'équivalent d'un bon point, d'une gommette, ou d'une question à l'auteur ! A vos Becherel les enfants !

* * *

><p><p>

**_Les questions._**

Parfois, souvent, voir en permanence on se pose des questions. Notre existence est dictée par une remise en question permanente. Depuis notre premier souffle jusqu'au dernier.

Le dernier. Voilà le premier questionnement de l'homme. Que se passe-t-il ? La fin. Quel mot. Fin. Vide de sens et pourtant il règle nos vies, notre univers. Tout à une fin. Voilà une des seules certitudes en notre connaissance. Comment pourrions-nous vivre éternellement ? C'est égoïste. Même si nous en avions la possibilité, nous ne devrions pas la saisir. Personne ne devrait imposer sa présence, éternellement. Et pourtant, quelle idée plaisante. Ne jamais perdre quiconque. Se contenter d'au revoir, sans jamais avoir le besoin de dire adieu. Adieu. Cette expression je la hais. On ne sait jamais si nous reverrons la personne à qui nous avons adressé ces mots. Et puis, adieu, A dieu, cela implique que Dieu existe et au-delà qu'un « au-delà » existe justement. Existe, exister, existence. Un mot simple, pour définir un concept si compliqué. On peut être en vie sans exister. On peut exister sans être vivant. On peut cesser d'exister. Ou ne pas exister tout simplement. Est-ce là notre destin à tous, cessé d'exister ? Destin, voilà un autre mot. Son but est-il de nous rassurer sur la finalité et le non-contrôle que nous avons sur notre existence ? Probablement. L'homme préfère se rassurer en se disant que sa vie est contrôlé par un concept, qu'il s'agissent de Dieu, du destin ou bien du hasard, plutôt que de s'en inquiéter. C'est inquiétant de se dire que nous n'avons aucun contrôle. Contrôle. Je n'ai aucun contrôle. J'aimerais avoir le contrôle.

**_Flippant_**.

N'empêche, j'ai de ces réflexions moi parfois. Si j'étais… disparue plus tôt, je suis sûre que mes notes en philosophie auraient étés meilleures. Quoi que. Je n'ai plus philosophie depuis 3 ans. Et ça m'aurais fait chier de disparaitre à seulement 17 ans. 17 ans pour toujours, la poisse ! Je n'aurais même pas été en âge de boire de l'alcool ou de fumer. Haha. Comme si j'ai attendue d'être majeure pour ça. Je sais, je n'ai pas respecté la loi, je suis un petit chenapan ! D'ailleurs en parlant de cigarette : Je ne devrai pas en avoir envie, et pourtant… Quelle merde alors (qui tient surement de l'accoutumance psychologique que physique). Je respire, donc techniquement je peux fumer non ? D'ailleurs, je respire, mais est-ce que j'en ai besoin ? Comme un besoin vital ?  
>Oui, vous vous en doutez, j'ai bloqué ma respiration depuis une bonne minute. Je devrais avoir les joues gonflées tel un hamster, être rouge et puis galérer non ? Non. C'est gênant néanmoins, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le thorax compressé.<p>

Mon dieu. Je suis… morte.

Je lutte à nouveau contre les larmes, si larmes il reste en moi.

Depuis quand je suis assise seule dans le noir ? une heure ? trois, huit ? Le ciel est sombre au-dessus de moi. Et je n'ai entendu personne depuis que j'ai fuis. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où je suis. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est courir, jusqu'à que mes sanglots et les larmes brouillant ma vue m'empêchent de faire un pas de plus. Alors je me suis laissé aller contre la pierre et j'ai éclaté. C'est mon côté pathétique.  
>Et mon côté fier ne peut s'empêcher de me susurrer à l'oreille qu'au moins personne ne m'a vue pleurer. Maigre consolation.<p>

Je devrais peut être me relever et chercher mon chemin. Pourquoi ? Pour que le vieux con me balance encore que je suis crevé avec l'air du prof Trelawney dans Harry Potter et de son « Oh pauvre chéri ! Vous avez le sinostros !». Ah non.

D'ailleurs, ok, mon cœur est peut-être en sommeil momentané, mais je ne suis pas morte. Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai eu, tout comme vous, des cours de SVT. Mon cerveau fonctionne grâce à l'oxygène qui lui est apporté grâce à mon sang (globule rouge power) et envoyé jusqu'à mon encéphale grâce à mon cœur qui sert de pompe, et l'air entre dans mes poumons et passe dans mon sang quand je respire. Et si je ne respire pas et que mon cœur ne bat, alors ça ne marche, alors je meurs. Mais comme mon cerveau fonctionne toujours. Alors je ne le suis pas.

**_Le premier qui souhaite dire que visiblement, mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas normalement en citant les énormités que je sors, je lui conseille de retenir sa langue. Sous peine de tortures violentes._**

Mon raisonnement est parfait. C'est la situation qui n'est pas normale. Ou moi. Il faudrait me disséquer telle une souris de laboratoire pour en être sûr. Je préfère donc rester dans l'ignorance. Merci.

Je suis perdue. Je suis perdue. Morte. Perdue. Seule. Et je pleure à nouveau. Super combo.

_Le prix de la fontaine d'intérieure auto régulée est attribué à Elisabel ! _

-**Demoiselle ELisabel ? Vous êtes là ?**

Je sursaute, et sors de mon immobilité pour voir Glorfindel au bout du couloir ou je suis recluse. Et je ne réponds rien. Visiblement, il m'a vu. Dommage. Il s'approche rapidement et s'accroupi à un mètre de moi.

**-Vous allez bien **? _(question con)_** Nous vous cherchons depuis la tombée de la nuit. Vous nous avez fait peur**. _(silence)_** Vous… vous pleurez ? **

Je m'essuie les yeux rapidement et le fixe avant de lui répond sur un ton agressif :

**-Non non ! Je remplis mes yeux d'eau pour mettre un poisson rouge dedans. **

Glorfindel reste interdit. C'est incroyable comme les hommes semblent tous démunis face aux larmes.

**-… Je… Vous avez peur.**

Je relève la tête, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je suis perdue. J'ai peur ? Oui.

**-Je n'avais pas peur de mourir. Mais maintenant, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez vécu.**

Glorfindel semble me sonder du regard, et pour une fois, cela ne me dérange pas. Si lorsqu'il est arrivé je ne souhaitais qu'être seule, je me rends compte qu'en fait, je voulais qu'on me trouve, qu'on me rassure. Il s'appuie contre le mur en face et s'assoie face à moi. Je devine que cela ne doit pas lui arriver souvent de s'assoir par terre dans son palais. Avec une gamine qui pleure comme moi. Je lui serais presque reconnaissante qu'il le fasse.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire Elisabel. Si ce n'est que je vous comprends, plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer.

**-Je ne crois pas. Vous me semblez tous ce qu'il y a de plus vivant. **

**-Je… je suis déjà mort.**

Alors là. C'est une blague ? On dirait un psy qui fait comme s'il a vécu la même chose que son patient pour qu'il soit en confiance. Mais il y a des limites. Là, le poisson ne mord pas.

**-Menteur. **

Glorfindel, étire ses lèvres en un fin sourire las, triste.

**-Je ne vous mens pas Elisabel. C'était il y a fort longtemps. Je vivais dans une cité, Gondolin, aujourd'hui détruite. Lors de la chute de Gondolin, nous avons tenté de fuir avec les survivants, mais une embuscade nous a été tendue, par des orcs et par…un Balrog de morgoth, une puissante créature démoniaque, un Esprit du Feu appartenant à la race des Maiar, mais corrompu par le mal. C'est en luttant contre lui, que j'ai chuté dans un précipice. **

**-C'est con. **

Pour une fois, je regrette quasi instantanément mes paroles. Aussi improbable me semble cette histoire (de toute façon, qu'est ce qui est rationnel ici ?), je le crois. Son visage, la… est-ce de la mélancolie ?- qui teinte son visage en ce moment, la façon dédaigneuse et haineuse avec laquelle il a parlé de ce monstre, et le murmure sur lequel il a fini son histoire, tout me crie qu'il n'a rien inventé. Ou alors c'est un conteur vachement bon. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas blessé par mes paroles, quand même ce serait idiot…

**-Je… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Comment pouvez-vous être là, si vous avez chuté ? **

Je suis curieuse. Ce n'est pas un vilain défaut. Pas tout le temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, Glorfindel détourne son regard du ciel qu'il fixait. Je suis persuadée qu'il pensait que je ne le croyais pas. Non pas que je le crois. Si je le crois. Raaah, mais arrête de penser, et écoute la fin de l'histoire !

**-J'ai, j'ai séjourné un moment dans les cavernes de Mandos, un lieu ou vont les être de Arda, notre terre, en attendant d'être jugé (le purgatoire elfique ! Cool !). Et alors que j'aurais pu séjourner éternellement à Valinor, le pays des Valars, des Dieux, mon esprit s'est réincarné et je suis revenue en Terre du Milieu…**

**-Votre deuxième prénom, ce serais pas Jésus par hasard ? **

_C'était bien trop tentant._

**-Non, rien. C'est juste que de là ou je viens, une croyance populaire raconte l'histoire de Jésus, fils de Dieu, mort et ressuscité… Et c'est semblable à votre histoire, du coup, j'ai tenté de faire une blague. Mais ça ne marche pas… Vous n'avez pas la référence. **

Explication lamentable. Merci Glorfindel de ne pas le relever.

**-Vous êtes comme moi, vous êtes déjà mort. Mais la différence, c'est que vous n'êtes pas resté à moitié mort. Vous avez eu la possibilité de renaitre. Pourquoi pas moi ? **

**-Je l'ignore Elisabel. Ni moi, ni e seigneur Elrond ne savons pourquoi vous êtes ici, ni pourquoi les Valars vous ont empêché de… disparaitre. Mais vous n'auriez pas pu renaitre comme moi. **

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Vous n'êtes pas un elfe. Et nul ne sait ce qu'il advient de Hommes après leur passage dans les cavernes de Mandos. **

_(Conseil n° 15 : « Les voix du seigneur sont impénétrables ». Fait chier)_

* * *

><p>Je n'ai même plus la force de réfléchir, je n'en ai plus envie. Je ne comprends rien, alors pourquoi essayer ? Je suis fatiguée. Enfin… C'est une fatigue mentale, je pense que je pourrais courir un marathon, puisque que je ne risque pas de perdre mon souffle ou de crever de fatigue… mais mon esprit, lui, étant toujours actif, semble être fatigué. Rooh, mais c'est totalement loufoque. Je n'arrive même pas à poser des mots sur ce que je ressens.<p>

Les yeux fermés, la tête appuyé contre la pierre, j'entends Glorfindel se relever.

**-Demoiselle Elisabel, je vais vous raccompagner. Vous avez l'air exténué et je crois bien que nombreux vous cherchent encore.**

Je lui répondrais bien que non, je ne veux pas retourner voir les « autres ». Que je suis bien ici, seule avec ma peine. Mais Glorfindel est venu me cherchez, comme d'autre l'ont fait une partie de la nuit, il a tenté, avec un peu de succès à me calmer, et puis je devine qu'il ne raconte pas son histoire à la première inconnue morte qu'il croisse… faudrait déjà qu'il en croise…  
>Je me relève donc lentement. Ma tête me tourne et je prends appuie sur le mur. Je devais être là depuis un moment. Glorfindel esquisse un geste dans ma direction, mais je repousse son bras prestement. Hors de question d'être escorté comme une petite chose fragile, ou comme une vieille dame ! Oui mesdames, messieurs, j'ai encore une once de fierté.<p>

Nous marchons donc côte à côte en silence, je ne regarde pas autours de moi, je regarde le sol pour ne pas tomber. Je ne vois pas grand-chose alors que Blondinet semble se déplacer comme en plein jour. Et il est hors de question que je trébuche ! La prochaine fois que je « fugue » il faudra que je pense à semer des petits cailloux blanc sur mon chemin… L'environnement autours de moi évolue. Et je peux le voir, puisqu'il y a des lanternes d'accroché un peu partout. On doit avoir atteint les partit « communes » habités. Probablement.

Pitié faite qu'on ne croise personne. J'ai vraiment vraiment pas envie de devoir avoir l'air reconnaissante envers les personnes qui m'ont cherchés une partie de la nuit alors que… alors que je les connais pas et que surtout j'en ai rien à faire ! Ok. Je ne suis pas sympa, mais il est vrai que je m'en moque. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me considère comme une enfant qui ne peut pas se débrouiller seule. Même si _ici_, c'est le cas…

_(Conseil n°16 : Accepter l'aide qui nous est apporté, dans les mauvais moments, ne peux pas les rendre pires) _

La providence_ (pour changer)_ semble être de mon côté, nous voilà devant ce que j'identifie être la porte de ma chambre, sans que nous n'ayons croisé personne.

**-Reposez-vous ma Dame, vous semblez en avoir bien besoin, nous passerons vous voir demain. **

Glorfindel incline la tête et commence à s'éloigner de quelques pas avant d'ajouter avec un léger sourire :

**-Et sachez que vous êtes libre de circuler à Imladris, mais je vous prie d'éviter de partir trop loin, il sera malvenu que vous vous perdiez… à nouveau. **

Alors là… D'un côté, j'aimerais lui dire que j'ai fuis leur monde de fous pour être seule, mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est sa façon de signifier que ma fugue temporaire ne sera pas vue comme tel par les autres habitants. Un moyen de mettre à l'abri. Je crois. Ou alors il se moque juste de moi, parce qu'il a compris que j'aurais été incapable de retrouver mon chemin… Quoi qu'il en soit :

**-Merci…**

Et sur mes mots remplis de reconnaissance et d'admiration (hum) Glorfindel s'éloigne et se fond dans la nuit (tourne à l'angle du couloir quoi…) et je me retrouve seule face à la porte. Que je n'ai pas envie de franchir. Non, ce n'est pas un caprice d'enfant. C'est juste que en la passant, je considérerais, j'accepterais, que cet endroit qui m'a été attribué soit le mien. Parce que je vais rester ici. Et cela est une idée qui ne me plait pas. Pas du tout.

* * *

><p>Mais j'vais pas passer ma vie dans ce couloir non plus.<p>

Quoique l'idée soit plaisante.

Pas trop en fait.

Rooh, quelqu'un arrive, je franchit donc la porte rapidement. Adieu réflexion aussi inutiles que stupides et bonjour… chambre.

Je remarque que des bougies ont étés disséminées dans la pièce, qu'une corbeille de fruit et un pichet (de vin ?… ah non d'eau) et ce que j'identifie comme une chemise de nuit ont été mis à ma disposition. Comme si mes hôtes croyaient que l'idée d'un bon lit, de chaleur et de pommes me fassent rentrer… Ils sont naïfs.

Si seulement j'avais su, je serai revenue en courant et en bousculant tout le monde.

Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

A la limite pour une pizza et des cigarettes, j'aurais pu daigner bouger mon royal fessier, et encore, rien de sûr.

Parce que je n'ai pas faim. Et que je ne suis pas fatigué. Pourtant c'est vers le lit colossal que je dirige. Je retire la robe que je laisse choir à mes pieds avant d'enfiler la chemise sur ma peau (blafarde) nue.  
>Elle sent bon. La chemise. Je ne m'amuse pas à humer ma peau. Donc c'est forcément à la chemise que je pense. Je me hisse (il est haut ce lit) sous les couvertures, les rabats sur moi et pose ma tête sur les oreillers.<p>

Et… j'attends.

Non, je ne m'endors pas. Je tourne encore et toujours dans ce lit bien trop grand pour moi. Il est trop moelleux, et j'ai chaud, et les oreillers sont trop moelleux, et j'ai chaud, et si les bougies prennent feu et que je meurs dans mon sommeil ? Je ne veux pas prendre le risque. C'est peut-être pour cela que j'ai chaud. J'anticipe. BREF. Tous les prétextes sont bons pour justifier mon insomnie.

Je sais bien qu'au fond, c'est mon esprit qui me torture. Mais je fais tout pour ne pas penser. Ne pas penser à ce qui m'arrive. Et encore une fois me remettre à pleurer.

Je n'aime pas être seule. Je me pose trop de questions. Il n'y a rien pour me distraire.

Et même le sommeil ne semble pas vouloir m'accorder quelques heures de répits.

Alors je me rassois, et je fais ce que jusqu'à lors je m'étais interdit. Ce que j'avais délibérément mit de côté.

Je pense à mon petit poisson rouge Sushi. Si mignon avec ses petites écailles jaunes et rouges qui brillaient en jouant avec la lumière. Sa petite bouille, sa bouche qui s'ouvrait sans cesse et ses grands yeux globuleux vides de tout sentiment. Ah, qu'il était con. Il a toujours refusé de passer à travers le cerceau improvisé avec un chouchou que j'avais confectionné pour lui. J'aurais aimé avoir un poisson rouge dauphin. Mais j'ai eu un sushi. Mou, flasque, odorant, et inutile. Je l'aimais. J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de mourir de faim.

En vérité, ce à quoi je refuse de penser, et qui pourtant m'empêche de dormir, c'est à ma famille, à mes amis… Parce que je vais craquer. Je ne suis déjà pas loin de la crise de nerf. Bonne pour l'internement.

Alors tous les prétextes sont bons pour distraire mon esprit, pour éviter d'y penser. Comme par exemple le nombre de feuilles gravé dans les colonnades en bois de mon lit. Reciter l'alphabet à l'envers. En grec. Ou disserter encore le fait que garder des bougies allumé la nuit soit dangereux, et comme ils n'ont pas de système incendie ici, ou d'extincteur, à moins que le pichet d'eau serve à cela, mais j'en doute. Les bougies, c'est cool en fait. J'ai fait mes empreintes digitales dans la cire. Maintenant ça colle et il y en a partout.

253.

C'est le nombre de feuilles.

_(Conseil n°17 : s'occuper l'esprit n'efface pas nos préoccupations. Et vient un moment où il faut y faire face… Oh ! Chouette ! Des bougies !)_

_(**Conseil Alpha : Fait ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais.** Je joue avec des bougies. Tu fais face à tes problèmes. Chacun son truc. Oui, je suis lâche. Oui, c'est mon problème. T'es pas contente, c'est pareil. AIE ! Je me suis brulée. Vas-y moque toi. Oui, je parle seule. Parait que ça aide à ne pas devenir fou. C'est Robinson qui l'a dit. Bon. Ok. Je retourne m'allonger et compter les secondes qui passent en attendant mon décès…)_

* * *

><p>Comment ça le dernier conseil était une mini note d'auteur ? Non. Du tout. Ok. Un peu.<p>

Sinon, ce chapitre était un peu plus court et moins abouti (que prévus) parce que je fais mes valises et je migre ! Non, pas aux bahamas. Moi, je vais fêter ma fin d'année loin de toute beuverie, je vais au service rhumatologie. Avec des vieux et tout. Youhouuuu, ma vie vend du rêve !

Du coup, excusez mon humeur (ma connerie) je suis shooté H24. (Oui. Plus que d'habitude)

_C'était le chapitre sept de La tendresse du Chaos, Ebene en direct de son lit pour fanfiction. Je rends l'antenne._

_Veuillez agréer, mesdames, messieurs, mes sincères salutations cordiales distinguées sincère et affectueusement amicales_.

**Bisous mes petits canards.**

Ebene


	9. Un jour, une semaine, toujours ? (18-21)

**Bonjour, bonsoir, bon midi et tout ce que vous souhaitez !**

**Je suis prête à recevoir tout jet de légumes pourris et autres cucurbitacées que je mérite pour ce **_**léger**_** retard. Mais au fond quelques heures, jours, semaines… mois, qu'est-ce ? J'ai décidé de me rebeller contre la tyrannie du temps. Avec très peu de succès j'en conviens. Bon, j'imagine que mon faible plaidoyer ne vous a pas convaincue convaincues. Libre à vous de me couvrir de tomates. J'attends mon châtiment dignement… Hé ! Pas la tête !**

**Bon, je vous demande humblement pardon pour ce retard honteux. Dû à tout un tas de choses, mais surtout à mon talent à tout remettre au lendemain. Oui, même l'écriture de cette chose ci-dessous.**

**Après si cela peut me faire pardonner, je suis handicapée, je suis manchot, aveugle et j'écris avec les pieds. Et ce n'est pas facile. En plus Fifa 15 est sortie et mes 3 collocs exigent que je joue pour équilibrer les équipes. Tyrannie.**

**Et pour le chapitre, il est plus long que d'ordinaire (ouais, je dis ça à chaque fois), mais pas meilleur (à vous de juger). Et oh miracle ! J'entame le début du commencement du bougeage de cul de la p'tite zombie.**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé le chapitre précèdent précédant, ainsi que tous les nouveaux follows. Je ne cesse d'être étonnée par le fait que visiblement certaines personnes apprécient ma branlette intellectuelle. Je n'ai pas fait de RAR dans ce chapitre, mais je vous embrasse toutes mes p'tits canneton ! **

**Je remercie aussi à Doumbea d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta : a qui j'avais adressé un message perso, ses réponses sont entre les *.(d'ailleurs là tu lis ces mots qui seront supprimés ****dans la version finale et je trouve ça assez marrant*****mais du coup pourquoi je me fais ièch à les corriger, ceux-là ?^^* . Parce qu'ils ne servent à rien. Ces mots, pas toi hein. M'enfin... Je rigole. Merci en tout cas et bon courage ! *Oui, je sens qu'il va m'en falloir* )  
><strong>**Contente de cette dédicace doumbea ? :)**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, soyez brave, on se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

><p>Le jour se lève, les rayons du soleil chatouillent de leur douce chaleur mon visage, les feuillages bruissent sous la caresse du vent et les éléphants roses gazouillent sur les fils électriques. Bon peut-être pas en fait. J'aimerais bien.<p>

Je suis toujours allongée dans ce lit bien-trop-grand-et-trop-moelleux, les bougies n'ont pas cramé la chambre (en même temps, je les ai éteintes en jouant avec…) et je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Maintenant qu'il fait jour, je pourrais tenter de dormir. Le problème, c'est peut-être le décalage horaire. Greenwich es-tu là ? Nope. Nada. Je dois bien avoir des milliers d'années de sommeil en plus, ou en moins… question de point de vue. Je n'ai malheureusement point le temps de tester ma toute nouvelle théorie, puisque je dois m'enfuir de cette chambre. Pour aller où ? Pourquoi ? Haaaa. **« Blabla morte blabla magie blabla pas bouger bliblegluckbiliboul POUF ! **» Voilà. Je ne suis pas un cobaye, et je ne souhaite pas en devenir un. Encore moins pour des déséquilibrés fana de bouquins poussiéreux, parlant aux animaux et aux arbres! (Je suis sûre qu'ils ont des délires écohippies ici, ils utilisent des bougies. Des bougggiiiies !) Il faudrait que je pense à stopper mon utilisation massive d'onomatopées.

Je verse l'eau de la cruche dans un bassin, plonge mon visage dedans, fais des bubulles… hum… me débarbouille rapidement avant d'enfiler un pantalon (de mémé) en flanelle plein de dentelles ainsi qu'un petit haut blanc avant de prendre la fuite. Non sans me saisir d'une pomme. On ne sait jamais.

_(Conseil n°18 : ne jamais partir sans provisions. Utile en cas de faim. Ou pour soudoyer quelqu'un.)_

Dans le couloir. Personne. Dans l'escalier. Personne. Dans la petite cour. Quelqu'un. Patiente. Personne. Dans le jardin. Personne. Ainsi, avec la grâce que je sais être mienne, je me perche sur une grosse branche, dans un bel et grand arbre, bien feuillu. Je suis cachée. Ninja !

Je suis cachée. Et… je m'emmerde.

Il doit être encore bien tôt, puisque personne ne déambule dans la partie de la ville que je peux voir. D'un côté je ferais bien du bruit pour que ces faignants se réveillent. De l'autre cela signerait la fin de ma (courte) carrière de ninja. Je patiente donc en déchiquetant ma pomme plus que je ne l'épluche. Je savais qu'elle me serait utile. 42 petits bouts de peau plus tard, je peux enfin la mordiller. Au moins, les hippies font de bonnes pommes. Bien juteuses. C'est chiant. J'ai les doigts qui collent.

Ma pomme est finie. Et je me dois de garder le trognon en hauteur, sa présence au sol trahirait ma présence illico presto. Les hippies doivent les garder pour faire du compost, et non les abandonner aux pieds des arbres. Mon petit trognon, surnommé « Pépin Trois Pommes » (courageux chevalier ! Sorcières et dragons n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !), se tient donc un mètre au-dessus de moi, dans un nid abandonné.

En bas, le monde se réveille, et c'est un joyeux ballet qui s'offre à moi. Silencieuse j'observe. Des hommes vont et viennent, certains avec des livres, d'autres avec des armes. Des femmes en robe longues volent plus qu'elles ne marchent, parlant tranquillement. Tout est calme. Trop calme. Un peu d'animation rendrait les choses plus distrayantes. Que les gens sont ennuyants ici. Comment je peux faire pour me distraire de mes sombres pensées moi ?

Tiens. Blondinet vient de passer. Et hop le revoilà. Il interpelle quelques personnes. Interrompt un homme brun occupé à lire un gros livre sur un banc, celui-ci n'a d'ailleurs pas vraiment l'air de l'écouter, il a à peine levé les yeux. J'aimerais bien entendre ce qu'ils se disent. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas l'air de se raconter grand-chose. C'est Blondinet qui papote avec des grands gestes, tandis que le brun le regarde de temps en temps, hoche la tête et parle par monosyllabe. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que Blondinet raconte. Foutue curiosité.

Tiens, un oiseau s'approche de mon arbre. Un peu trop près. Il est vachement bruyant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a à piailler comme ça celui-là ? Je vais me faire repérer ! Ah ben voilà, le brun le regarde lui aussi, heureusement Blondinet semble toujours absorbé dans son récit. Et petit brun retourne à son livre. Ohoh. L'oiseau. Le nid. Pépin trois pomme. L'oiseau veut récupérer son nid, et mon petit trognon d'amour le lui a piqué, tandis qu'un monstre humanoïde est assis en dessous. Oui, moi. Il me faut donc résoudre le conflit au plus vite, ou ce terroriste ailé va signer mon arrêt de mort. Avec son bec pointu et ses yeux perçants, pas confiance. Tout doucement je me lève donc de ma branche en essayant ni de la faire trembler ni de me casser la gueule. Je saisis Pépin trois pomme, et me rassois tranquillement. Problème résolu ! Ooolaaaa… Et merde. Pépin trois pommes repose désormais au sol.

_(Conseil n°19 : ne pas faire de Ola avec une pomme dans la main. Les pommes ça volent bien.)_

Roooh. Petit elfe brun regarde Pépin. Puis il regarde l'arbre. Puis Pépin. Puis l'oiseau. Puis l'arbre. Et finalement il retourne dans son livre, mais avant il a ouvert la bouche tout en montrant l'arbre du doigt. Et voilà. Glorfindel fixe ma cachette désormais. Me fixe-moi. Se lève et se dirige à grands pas dans ma direction. Le brun m'a balancée ! Si je recroise sa route un jour ! Je vais lui…

**- Bonjour Demoiselle. Puis-je savoir d'où vous vient votre passion pour les arbres de si bon matin ?**

Hum. Blondinet m'a définitivement trouvée. Game over.

**-Hier, en même temps que mon aversion pour les dissections de personne morte mais pas vraiment morte.**

Glorfindel est comique. Complètement à côté de la plaque. Ignorant tout des envies malveillantes de son supérieur ne souhaitant que me découper en morceaux pour comprendre comment j'ai atteint la mort immortelle (classe comme terme). N'empêche, dans les histoires, les elfes sont immortels aussi. Alors pourquoi vouloir le devenir ? « Salut, je suis une femme et j'aimerais devenir une femme. » Ouais, non. Ça ne marche pas.

**-Vous n'allez pas m'ouvrir en deux pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé ?**

**-Certainement pas demoiselle Elisabel, aucune personne présente ici ne prendrait ce risque.**

**-Risque ?**

**-Oui, quiconque maltraite une pupille du seigneur Elrond, maltraite toute notre communauté.**

**-Pupille ?**

**-Oui, vous êtes une hôte d'Imladris, sous la protection de son seigneur et de sa lumière. Maintenant me feriez-vous le plaisir de descendre, afin que je cesse de discuter avec un arbre ?**

Je souris. Il parait si… normal en comparaison des autres. Les morts-vivants ou ressuscités , c'est les meilleurs. On devrait former un club secret.

Une fois au sol, Blondinet scrute ma tenue, sourit, avant de me proposer d'aller me changer. Parce qu'évidemment, ce que j'ai pris pour un pantalon en flanelle, c'est un putain de sous-vêtement. Raaah. Je m'agace. En même temps, c'est soit ça, soit une robe. Laisse béton Blondinet, je reste à poil.

Finalement, devant mon obstination, Blondinet propose de me faire visiter la ville. Me rappelant au passage qu'en plus d'être nouvelle et super bizarre (bon il ne l'a pas dit comme ça, mais c'est pareil) être en sous vêtement finira d'attirer les regards de tout le monde…

Apparemment les gens n'ont vraiment rien à faire dans cette ville. Les soldats s'occupent de zombies, les rapporteurs lisent des livres… Tiens en parlant de rapporteur !

**-Bonjour !**

Monsieur brun lève un regard assassin sur ma personne.

**-Hum… Elisabel je vous présente Erestor, premier conseiller du seigneur ; Erestor voici la jeune personne dont je te parlais et que tu as retrouvée.**

Glorfindel ajoute en chuchotant : Erestor n'aime pas être dérangé dans sa lecture.

**-Mais vous l'avez déranger plus tôt vous.**

**-C'est exact, mais il a acquis un don fascinant pour m'écouter sans m'écouter. J'ai beau tenter de le déranger, je suis à peine nuisible.**

**-Moi je pourrais être nuisible pour vous !**

**-Vous feriez cela ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Je ne vous dérange pas dans vos sottes tentatives de venir gâcher la quiétude de la seule personne qui travaille ici ? Sur ce, non enchanté jeune fille, et au revoir.**

Pas commode petit brun.

* * *

><p>Je sais, c'est choquant. Je me suis choquée, j'ai choqué (enfin, je crois, ils laissent rien paraître ces « oreilles-pointues ») tous les elfes que j'ai croisés avant et après, incluons Glorfindel pour la forme.<p>

J'ai cédé. Je croyais que c'était une bonne chose. J'ai craqué, face aux autres et à leur vision du monde. J'ai abandonné mes idéaux, ma dignité et tout ce qui me composait.

J'ai écouté un conseil. Et je l'ai suivi. Un conseil de Glorfindel…

Et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Je regrette.

Je porte une putain de robe. Une robe. Robeuuh.

Oh la la. Mais pourquoi j'ai craqué moi ?

C'est le début de la fin. Bientôt je parlerai correctement, je lirai des livres à l'ombre d'un arbre et surtout, j' arrêterai de faire chier les gens.

Je vais me faire Hara-Kiri.

Qui a un sabre ?

* * *

><p>J'ai visité la ville. C'était chiant.<p>

Et c'est officiel, je n'ai rien vu démontrant l'existence d'être possédant une intelligence supérieure

Rien d'évolué. On cuisine dans des chaudrons. Les maisons sont en pierre. Il n'y a pas de fenêtres (et l'intimité hein ?). Les gens ils mangent ensemble dans une grande salle, une espèce de cantine primaire. Bon, la nourriture est bonne, pas d'OGM ni de pesticides (José Bové power). 'Fin, ils mangent des fruits, des légumes bouillis et… des feuilles de salade. Miam.

J'ai quand même louché sur les écuries. Bon, ça vaut pas une Ferrari, ni même une 2CH. Mais comme j'ai raté mon permis, peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que je reste aux chevaux. Et puis Compote et moi, on a sympathisé. Je crois. Je suis pas sûre en fait, mais il ne m'a pas mangée ça doit signifier quelque chose.

_(Conseil n°19 : les animaux c'est fidèle. Et quand on leur dit de fermer leurs gueules et de __**s'**__asseoir ils obéissent. EUX.)_

* * *

><p><strong>« Je vous promets que ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai rien fait.<strong>

**Rien du tout. Rien de nuisible.**

**Rien de nuisible volontairement.**

**On dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Et bien au moins maintenant, je peux le confirmer.**

**Et puis il était beau cet énorme tambour. Je ne pouvais pas deviner.**

**Pas deviner qu'il sonnait l'alarme.**

**Et puis… c'était quand même amusant non ?**

**Voir le grand Seigneur elfe que vous êtes sortir e en pleine nuit, hurlant tout en essayant d'enfiler un pantalon… avant de vous effondrer dans la fontaine… C'était comique. Non ?**

**Allez, je suis sûre qu'on en rigolera dans quelques années… quelques centaines d'années… un petit millier ?**

**Regarder regardez, Glorfindel a déjà envie d'en rire. Il est rouge tant il se retient. On dirait qu'il va exploser.**

**Non je n'ai pas cafté, j'informe.**

**Comment ça punie ?**

**Mais punie… Punie ?**

**Rooh, oui, c'est bon, je sors. Pas la peine de hurler. »**

* * *

><p><em>Et me voilà de retour dans ma chambre. Je n'ai même de plus de bougie.<em>

* * *

><p>JOUR NUMERO 2.<p>

Je vais commencer à les compter. Les jours. Tel un bagnard. Bon, j'ai essayé de graver des traits significatifs dans les murs pour garder le compte. Mais déjà que je suis punie (injustement) je crois que je vais laisser les murs tranquilles .Pour le moment.

N'empêche cela fait seulement 2 jours que je vis (trop d'humour dans ce jeu de mot ) ici, et c'est déjà long, morne et ennuyant.

Et mais, compter les jours, c'est inutile en fait. J'ai pas de date de libération moi… Ni d'exécution d'ailleurs, parce que je suis déjà mo… Bon, ok j'arrête avec ça. En même temps, j'ai une infinité de jeux de mots et de blagues qui s'offre à moi. Comment résister ? Et puis, comme l'a dit Oscar Wilde : « Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder. ». Bam ! Qui c'est qui est maligne maintenant. Bon ok, c'est hyper connu, et du niveau d'un gâteau chinois.

_(Conseil n°19 : autant vous y faire, je suis morte, j'ai le droit d'en rire moi. Pas vous.)_

* * *

><p>Consignée dans ma chambre toute une matinée. Non mais c'est honteux.<p>

J'attends. Et j'attends et attends toujours.

Je crois que je n'ai pas été punie depuis aux bas mots… six semaines ! Bon, je sais, ça ne semble pas si impressionnant. Mais je suis morte, je ne peux pas être punie… ce n'est pas comme si je perdais mon temps, j'en ai autant que je veux du temps.

Et je n'ai pas à accepter d'être punie. Je ne suis pas une enfant.

Je termine cette punition, mais la prochaine fois, je ne la ferai pas. Hors de question.  
>En même temps, il suffirait que je n'écoute pas ou plus mes idées stupides pour ne plus être punie…<p>

Ouais… la prochaine fois, je ne ferai pas ma punition.

* * *

><p>Je m'ennuie. Et j'ai peur.<p>

Peur de ce qui va m'arriver. Pas maintenant, ni dans un mois , mais à long terme. Que vais-je faire de mon temps ? Tous ici ont une occupation, un rôle. Moi, rien. Je ne fais rien, je ne sers à rien et je ne suis rien. A part emmerder les gens. C'est peut-être ça la solution contre l'ennuie, faire chier les gens.

Bon, je vais essayer de trouver une occupation quand même, ça m'évitera les foudres de… eh bien, de tout le monde.

Une fois libérée de punition, je décide donc de trouver une bibliothèque, des archives ou quoi que ce soit autre. La première chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de comprendre. Ou je suis, les croyances de ce monde. Je dois m'y faire une place.

Et de loin j'aperçois une personne à qui je n'ai pas envie de parler mais qui me serait bien utile. Je m'approche alors discrètement du banc ou il est assis…. Enfin discrètement au milieu d'elfes, autant dire que je ne serai plus jamais discrète…

**-Hum… bonjour Erestor, j'aurais besoin d'un renseignement…**

Ok… surtout réponds pas hein…

**-Hum hum… Je souhaiterais lire un livre, un truc qui réunit un peu toute l'histoire de votre monde. Je peux trouver ça où ?**

Erestor lève ses yeux sur moi, je crois que je l'ai choqué. Vraiment. Oui je sais lire gros malin.

**-A la bibliothèque… Mais la grande majorité des écrits sont en sidarin.**

Erestor détourne son attention de moi, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il sourit ! Enfin il se fout de ma gueule, mais je considère cela comme une avancée de notre non-relation.  
>Sidarin… Oh merde…. Ça doit être leur langage là. Tant pis. Etant donné que le brun bougon ne m'a été d'aucune utilité, je demande au premier elfe que je croise la direction de la bibliothèque.<br>J'arrive devant deux énormes portes, et je pénètre dans la bibliothèque. C'est… grand. Immense. Gigantesque. Je ne trouverai jamais de livre dans ma langue toute seule. Je assois donc à la première table que je vois. Il va falloir que je demande à Elrond… Cette idée me réjouit, vous ignorez à quel point ! Il va falloir que je le convainque que je ne souhaite pas incendier sa bibliothèque, ni utiliser ses ouvrages comme armes ou confettis… Je n'y arriverai jamais.

**-Bonjour !**

Oh putain ! Il m'a fait peur cet enfant… poilu. Avec des rides.

**-Bonjour… vous… je…**

**-Haha ! Vous n'avez jamais vu de hobbit avant mademoiselle je me trompe ? Bilbon Saquet, pour vous servir !**

**-Elisabel, enchantée. Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose de ce monde de manière générale vous savez…**

**-Je suis curieux, que fait un si jeune humain dans la demeure du Seigneur Elrond ?**

**-Humain… Oh mais oui ! Il y en a d'autres ici ? Des humains ? Je suis venue chercher un livre sur l'histoire de… de ce monde. Disons que je suis… perdue.**

Bilbon me regarde. Je crois que j'ai encore plus éveillé sa curiosité. Finalement il sourit (grimace).

**-Eh bien, il y a de nombreux livres ici, savez-vous livre le Sidarin ? Je m'en doutais ! Je pourrai vous conter des histoires si vous le souhaitez, je peux me vanter de connaître assez bien nos contrés contrées pour les avoir explorées jadis ! Et on dit que je suis un excellent conteur ! Que répondez-vous ? Oui ? Vous aimez le thé j'espère ! J'en ai amené plein de la comté, c'est à l'ouest et…**

Et voilà, le petit homme le plus bavard du coin. Il est excentrique, mais j'ai accepté ses propositions avec plaisir. Ainsi je n'aurai pas à plaidoyer auprès d'Elrond.

Nous étions installés sur un banc devant son appartement, et cela devait faire au moins la quatrième tasse de thé qu'il me servait tandis qu'il fumait sa pipe en me racontant… et bien tout. Je n'avais posé aucune question, il ne s'était jamais arrêté depuis la bibliothèque. Il semblerait que j'ai enfin trouvé de quoi occuper mes journées. Du moins pendant un temps.

**-Bilbon, je pourrais fumer un peu sur votre pipe ?**

Le hobbit s'étouffe avec sa fumée avant de me regarder. Et oui, toxico un jour toxico toujours !

**- Une jeune fille qui fume ! Quelle surprise ! Je croyais que seules les femmes nains se tentaient à fumer la pipe, mais rassurez-vous, vous n'avez rien d'une femme nain ! Loin de là ! Tenez, prenez !**

Il me tend alors sa pipe, et je dois dire que depuis tout à l'heure, j'en avais drôlement envie. Le tabac sentait vachement bon. Je tire donc une latte sur ce morceau de salade… pardon. Putain ! Ce n'est pas vraiment du tabac ça !

**-Merci Bilbon, votre…tabac est vraiment… bon.**

**-L'herbe à pipe de la Comté ! La meilleure de Terre du Milieu ! Tous les documents s'accordent sur le fait que ce fut Tobold Sonnecor de Longoulet dans le Quartier du Sud qui le premier fit pousser la véritable herbe à pipe dans ses jardins, du temps d'Isengrin II vers l'an 1070 de la datation de la Comté. La meilleure du pays provient toujours de ce district, spécialement les variétés connues sous les noms de Feuille de Longoulet, Vieux Tobie…**

Et merde. Il vient de me resservir une tasse.

* * *

><p>5 jours. Pas une bêtise, pas une chute, pas un mot déplacé. Comment un tel miracle a-t-il pu se produire ? Et bien justement parce que je ne peux pas en placer un seul, de mot. Je ne fais pas grand-chose de mes journées. Enfin, je bois du thé. Et je fume. Bilbon parle tant qu'il m'est aisé de m'approprier sa pipe.<p>

Et si je passe tant de temps à écouter les récits de Bilbon, à étudier les cartes et l'histoire à ses côtés c'est parce que j'ai une idée. Une idée très séduisante.

J'ai croisé quelques fois Glorfindel, Elrond ainsi que Estë, la jolie elfe qui tente de prendre soin de moi, et qui n'y arrive pas très bien, parce qu'on ne se comprend pas. Du coup on passe la plupart du temps à sourire comme des idiotes. Enfin, j'ai quand même appris quelques mots elfiques. Comme bonjour. Bon, ça fait un.

Oh, et je ne dors pas. Je n'y arrive pas. C'est flippant. Parce que la nuit, je suis un peu seule avec… moi. Et donc je me rends vite compte que rien ne va bien. Rappelons-le, je suis morte. Pire. Quelqu'un m'a tuée. Arrachée à mon monde. Et maintenant je suis coincée dans mon corps, qui techniquement est devenu une enveloppe charnelle, mais inutile. Je pense, après moult réflexions qu'il s'agit juste d'une espèce de représentation. De moi. Je sais, flippant.

J'ai fait des expériences, pour m'occuper, la nuit. C'est ça ou passer mon temps à pleurer sur tout ce que j'ai perdu, et je le refuse. Je n'y survivrai pas, façon de parler.

Donc les expériences… c'est glauque.  
>La première fois, c'était involontaire, je me suis cognée la tête et… rien. J'ai rien senti . Ce qui est incroyable, c'est que pourtant, au départ je ressentais la douleur. Je me souviens bien de ce caillou que je me suis prise sur la tête dans le puits. Du coup, j'ai voulu voir jusqu'où mon seuil de douleurs avait reculé… Non, ce n'est pas de la mutilation. Il faut que je comprenne ce que je suis. Et si un jour je vais juste disparaître. Ce qui me semble probable au passage. POUF ! Dans un épais nuage de fumée, la belle Elisabel disparut à tout jamais. Poétique, et absolument terrifiant.<p>

Bon, je me suis donc entaillée le bras, légèrement, avec le couteau mis à disposition pour les fruits. (Que je ne mange pas d'ailleurs. Je me contente du thé. Il semblerait que les choses pourtant si naturelles pour tout être vivant me soient passées avec la mort. Ironique.) Et… Je n'ai pas saigné. Pas une goutte. Rien. L'entaille était bien visible, rouge, mais je ne ressentais rien. Alors forcément, curieuse (maso), j'ai versé du jus de citron sur la plaie. Pas un picotement. Je suis indolore. Je ne sais pas si ça se dit, je crois même que non. Tant pis. Je suis ce que je veux être. Sauf normale.

J'ai eu peur pendant un moment que la plaie ne se referme jamais, comme mon corps ne semblait ne rien produire. Mais le miracle est arrivé, quelques heures plus tard, avec un fourmillement la plaie s'est refermée. Comme ça. Magie.

J'en ai ras-le-bol de toute cette merde. Moi y compris.

_(Conseil n°20 : parfois, il faut cesser de s'interroger, et se contenter de s'adapter. Et agir)_

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui je ne me suis pas attardée auprès de Bilbon. Je n'ai bu que trois thés en sa compagnie.<br>Il faut que je commence à mettre en place mon plan. La première phase qui consiste à connaître le pays et ses coutumes est achevée, grâce au vieux Hobbit.

Désormais, je dois aller exprimer mon souhait auprès du Seigneur Elrond. Son aide me sera précieuse. Je reconnais son statut dans ce monde. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je l'admire. Déjà que j'essaie de le respecter, faut y aller doucement. Pour rappel, ses « dieux » m'ont envoyée ici, ou je me suis fait tuer, et puis ils ont jugé bon de me faire revenir d'entre les morts avant de m'abandonner à mon sort. Sympa.

Sur le chemin je croise Blondinet. Qui ne semble pas beaucoup occupé. Il pourrait m'être utile.

**-Bonjour Glorfindel !**

**-Bonjour à vous Demoiselle, belle journée ? Aucun problème en vue n'est-ce pas ?**

Non, je ne relèverai pas ce sous-entendu à la catastrophe que je suis.

**-Aucune. Je me demandais si pourriez m'accompagner rendre visite au Seigneur Elrond, j'ai besoin de son aide.**

**-Avec plaisir demoiselle.**

Sur le chemin, assez court, j'expose mon idée à Blondinet, qui ne me répond rien. Son visage s'était est fermé mais un pli soucieux prend place sur son front. Pas bon.

Une fois arrivés devant le bureau du seigneur, ce dernier nous fait entrer, Glorfindel reste en retrait et je prends place face à l'austère brun (bon, il peut être sympa, je crois…)

**-Seigneur Elrond, je viens vous demander conseil et soutient quant à mon projet**.

Ouhlà, il est soucieux. Sans doute pense-t-il que je viens _encore_ lui exposer une idée de tyrolienne ou de piscine chauffée. Mais non. Il me demande tout de même de continuer.

**-Je compte partir voyager à travers votre monde. Je veux me renseigner. Et je n'ai pas ma place dans votre communauté, je crains même de n'avoir de place nulle part, excepté sur la route. Je vous suis reconnaissante pour votre hospitalité, mais j'ai besoin de prendre mon futur en main, et non de continuer à me morfondre ici. Je veux comprendre pourquoi je suis ici, et ce que suis devenue. Pourriez-vous m'épauler dans ce projet.**

Le seigneur Elrond reste interdit un moment. Avant de me fixer durement.

**-Il m'est impossible d'accéder à votre requête.**

**-Oh, je vois, entre les guerres, les campagnes, votre domaine à entretenir, vous ne pouvez pas en plus m'aider. Je comprends et…**

**-Non mademoiselle. Vous n'avez pas saisi. Je ne peux pas vous laissez quitter Imladris. Vous ne pouvez pas partir.**

_(Conseil n°21 : Une seule chose sépare l'invitée de la prisonnière : la confiance.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Badaboum !<strong>

**Alors, 6 mois d'attente pour _ça_, j'imagine que c'est votre monde qui s'écroule, je sens votre désarrois, votre désespoir et même une pointe de haine. Moi aussi j'm'aime :)**

**J'ai vu que certaines auteures proposaient des... appelons cela des jeux. Des quizz, des propositions de suite, et même des auteurs de reviews choisis au hasard donnant le droit à une question. Est-ce que cela vous plairait si on mettait ce genre de jeu en place ? Vous avez des idées ? Alors envoyez vos propositions, je choisirais la, les meilleures, voire toutes ;)**

**Encore une fois, merci de m'avoir lu, vous êtes courageuses ! **

**Je vous laisse, ma licorne m'attend pour jouer à la Game Cube !**

**Bisou sur vos fessiers ! **

**Ebene**


	10. Patiente patience Plutôt crever

Bonjour, paix et amour, bonne année, meilleurs vœux, bonne santé, joyeuse indigestion, heureux début d'année frileux, bon courage dans vos futures tentatives qui vont échouer de tenir vos bonnes résolutions, waaazaaaa !

(C'est bon, j'ai rien oublié ?)

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, revu et corrigé par Doumbea, qui a du saigner des yeux en voyant les fautes de la première version, alors vous pouvez l'applaudir !

Merci pour vos reviews et favorites, et bienvenue à tout les nouveau follows ! Ça me fait plaisir, je me sens moins seule. Mais du coup je ne cesse de me questionner. Vous qui me lisez, êtes-vous totalement folles comme moi ou c'est moi qui suis moins folle que je ne le crains ? On devrait faire une thérapie en groupe, ça coûterais moins cher.

Allez, bonne lecture les choux-fleurs !

* * *

><p><em><strong>« -Je ne peux pas vous laissez quitter Imladris. Vous ne pouvez pas partir. »<strong>_

Je n'avais pas bien réagi . Après avoir hurlé et insulté ce grand con d'Elrond, ainsi que l'intégralité de son peuple. Après avoir renversé quelques chaises et l'intégralité des livres, feuilles et encriers recouvrant son bureau. Après avoir rameuté la moitié des gardes aux portes du bureau de ce seigneur à la noix, Glorfindel m'avait attrapée par derrière en bloquant mes bras et m'avait ramenée dans mes appartement, en prenant garde à m'y enfermer. « _Pour que vous vous calmiez_ ».  
>Je m'étais débattue, j'avais crié. Puis j'avais frappé contre la porte, lacéré le bois avant de me laisser glisser le long du mur et d'enrouler mes bras autour de mes jambes et de me cacher le visage. Je suis redoutable.<p>

* * *

><p>Cela doit faire près de 5 jours que je n'ai pas quitté ma chambre. Je crois que j'y suis autorisée. Mais qu'est-ce que j'irais faire dehors. Au milieu de ces hypocrites, ces terroristes, ces geôliers ? Rien. Je n'ai rien en commun avec eux. Je suis pleine de rancœur. Ils m'ont aidée pour me planter un poignard dans le dos. Tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient c'est de m'avoir sous contrôle. S'assurer que je ne deviendrais pas un danger pour leur monde sur le point de basculer. Tout ça à cause d'un esprit machiavélique avec un ego sur-dimensionné voulant être maître du monde… <em>super original<em>. Précisons que ce méchant a déjà été vaincu des millénaires plus tôt. C'est Bilbon qui m'en a parlé, mais il ne s'est pas attardé sur ce sujet. Moi non plus. Je préfère les « contes de fées », au moins ils ont l'avantage de bien se terminer.

Ëste est la seule à pénétrer dans ma chambre, m'apportant eau et nourriture auxquels je ne touche pas. Être recluse me permet au moins de tester les limites de mon nouveau corps.  
>Glorfindel a essayé de passer le pas de ma porte, mais c'est un vase qui l'a accueilli. Il avait au moins eu le réflexe de fermer la porte, et c'est sur cette dernière que l'objet a explosé. Le traître n'est pas réapparu depuis. Et c'est tant mieux. J'ai envie de l'étriper.<p>

* * *

><p>Depuis que je suis arrivée <em>ici<em>, il y a une chose que je souhaitais éviter par-dessus tout. Et en étant seule et rageuse, je n'y suis évidemment pas parvenue. De quoi je parle ? De ma vie. Ma vraie vie, celle qui m'a été arrachée. Et depuis que je suis recluse, je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête tout ce que j'ai perdu. Je perds pieds. Je crois devenir folle. Je rêvasse, je me retrouve chez moi, entourée de ma famille. Je vois le sourire de mes proches, je sens l'odeur de la tarte aux pommes, j'entends mon chien m'appelant pour des caresses, je sens les fines gouttes de pluie sur mon visage. Tout ce que j'avais refoulé me revient en plein cœur. Et lorsque je me « réveille », je pleure. Sans m'arrêter.

Je n'arrive plus à faire semblant. Je suis terrassée, terrorisée.

J'ai l'impression de nager dans un mauvais rêve ; à chaque instant j'espère ouvrir les yeux et me retrouver dans ma chambre. Mais rien à faire, je suis bien réveillée.

Mes parents me manquent, ces emmerdeurs avec une morale de hippie. Ma maman qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de me parler des garçons, et ne cessait de me raconter des histoires, tout en cuisinant. Mon papa, toujours un livre à la main, ses lunettes au bout du nez qui me voyait venir à l'avance des que j'avais besoin de quelque chose, celui avec qui j'allais manger au kebab du coin les soirs de brocolis. Mes amis me manquent, ces après-midi à ne rien faire, ou à refaire le monde, les soirées pizza bières, les cinés et les sorties un peu trop alcoolisées et même les gueules de bois devant un Disney en leur compagnie me manquent. Mon chien, mon chat me manquent, ces couineurs demandeurs de câlins ou de nourriture. Même mon poisson sushi me manque, mais ça vous le savez déjà.

Et par-dessus tout, Louise me manque. Louise, Lou, ma Lou. Une vraie pétasse avec qui j'ai tout vécu, tout fait, tout partagé. Vous savez, la première à qui vous pensez lorsqu'un truc génial (ou nul) vous arrive, celle à qui vous voulez, devez même, tout raconter, c'est Louise.

Le soir, durant les vacances, lorsque le sommeil ne venait pas nous nous racontions des histoires qui font peur. Louise était la meilleure à ce jeu-là, elle avait une imagination débordante. Pendant qu'elle me racontait son histoire, usant de divers stratagèmes pour augmenter ma peur, je restais pendue à ses lèvres, incapable de la quitter du regard.

Tant de souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire. Comme si chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde passées avec les gens qui comptaient pour moi étaient gravées au fond de moi et remontaient toutes à la surface de mon esprit.  
>Il y en a beaucoup. Mais sûrement pas assez. Il n'y en aurait jamais eu assez.<p>

Plus jamais je ne les reverrai. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai ressenti le sens du mot « jamais ». Et bien, c'est horrible. On prononce ce mot cent fois par jour, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'on dit avant d'avoir été confronté à un vrai « plus jamais ».

Et ça fait mal.

* * *

><p>Cela fait un bon moment maintenant que je suis assise sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague.<p>

Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne peux plus rester à attendre qu'absolument rien ne se produise.

Si je reste ici, je vais finir par me transformer en pierre. Desséchée d'avoir tant pleuré.

Alors je vais me bouger. Je vais bouger. Peu m'importe les avis des gens de ce monde, leur peur ou leur doute ne sont pas les miens, et ils ne les deviendront pas. Ces personnes ne sont rien pour moi, et celles qui représentaient quelque chose pour moi sont mortes en même temps que moi.

Aussi dure, insupportable, que soit cette idée, je finirai par l'accepter, et cela commence maintenant. En m'en persuadant.

Je suis seule ici.

Je vais partir d'ici. Je vais prendre en main qui je suis. Je crois en moi, en la personne que je suis en devenir. Je dois changer. Je dois m'adapter. Je suis morte. Je dois revivre. Différemment.

Rien n'est pire que de ne pas avoir de contrôle sur notre vie. Je compte bien reprendre le contrôle sur ma vie. On ne peut pas me faire de mal, on ne peut pas me tuer, mais on peut m'enfermer. Me priver de la seule chose qui me reste : ma liberté.

Je ne peux partir. Je vais m'enfuir.

Et je vais devoir la jouer fine.

* * *

><p>Je suis sortie de ma chambre à l'aurore ce matin. Comme je m'en doutais, ma porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Et comme j'en étais sûre, un garde attendait au bout du couloir. Enfin, <em>attendait<em> est une façon de dire qu'il a pour mission de me surveiller. Que cela doit être gratifiant, surveiller la terriblement dangereuse moi. Le garde m'a saluée d'un signe de tête, que j'ai superbement ignoré avant de m'éloigner. Ce dernier m'a évidemment emboîté le pas. Je me suis donc dirigée vers la bibliothèque ou où je suis coincée depuis près d'une heure, à faire semblant de lire un livre sur… les chevaux. Je l'ai pris au hasard, et je ne comprends rien. Je regarde juste les jolies images.

En sortant de ma chambre, ce n'est pas ici que je voulais aller. Mais avec un garde sur le dos, pas aisé de se déplacer librement surtout dans le but de mettre son évasion au point. Alors je fais comme je peux. Et si vous saviez à quel point je souhaiterais l'énucléer et lui arracher la langue pour pouvoir être tranquille… Certes, il n'est en rien coupable, mais il est un obstacle en moi et ma liberté.  
>Oui, je suis extrême. Mais comment réagir ? Faire des sourires à tout va, continuer comme si de rien n'était, être polie et reconnaissante ? Je crois qu'humaine j'aurais répondu un truc du genre « plutôt crever ! ». Maintenant je pèse un peu plus mes mots. Un tout petit peu plus.<p>

Roooh, le garde ne va pas me lâcher. Je replace donc le livre sur une étagère, absolument pas à sa place initiale et reprends la route de ma chambre. Quelle sortie sympathique ! Pleinement utile. On ne sait jamais, si un jour quelqu'un me demande de dessiner une croupe de cheval, je serai parée !

En attendant je piétine toujours. Assise sur mon lit à regarder par la fenêtre, le temps est long. Regarder par la fenêtre. Fenêtre qui n'a pas de… et bien de fenêtre ! Banco ! Le voilà mon moyen d'esquiver mon relou de garde !

Non, je ne projette pas de me jeter par la fenêtre. Je ne suis pas totalement dérangée. Et j'ai le vertige. Néanmoins, en utilisant les rideaux, les draps, et sans regarder au sol je devrais être capable de descendre. Oui, il n'y a qu'un étage mais quand même. C'est haut, vous ne vous rendez pas compte !

Si je me souviens bien, il n'y a rien qu'un pan de mur simple sous mon balcon. Pas de fenêtre, moins de chance d'être repérée… En plus de ce côté-ci de la cité il n'y qu'un jardinet, vide la plupart du temps. Reste à espérer que bien peu de gens ne passent par ici… la nuit.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, je suis allée rendre visite à Bilbon. Ce dernier n'a posé aucune question sur mon absence de ces derniers jours, ni sur ma tête de morte-vivante (je sais, c'est facile). Et comme je l'espérais, il a commencé à me raconter une histoire aussi courte que passionnante…<br>J'apprécie énormément le vieil hobbit, je n'ai juste plus l'esprit à écouter. Le but de cette sortie étant de prendre des notes, nous sommes sur un banc, en plein cœur de la cité.  
>Entre la ballade faite avant de rejoindre Bilbon et mon poste d'observation stratégique actuel j'ai pu repérer la plupart des postes de garde encadrant la cité, l'emplacement d'un grand nombre de lanternes.<p>

Le traître blond s'approche de moi, je lui accorde mon regard le plus haineux, ce qui est efficace puisqu'il détourne sa trajectoire initiale pour aller voir mon petit garde perso. Et il papote en elfique. Ha ! Comme c'est facile ! Glorfindel m'accorde un dernier regard, que je vois en biais évidement puisque je refuse de lui accorder la moindre importance, avant de tourner les talons et de retourner à ses occupations. Il semble peiné le bougre. Quel bon comédien…

Je suis persuadée que je dois sembler suspecte. Je suis trop… calme.

D'un côté cela peut paraître justifié (il me retienne quand même contre ma volonté !), de l'autre cela peut me porter préjudice si tout à coup mes geôliers aux oreilles pointues tentaient de me « remonter le moral ».

SI je souhaite garder ma tranquillité, je vais devoir manipuler les masses, et frapper un grand coup. Je vais m'amuser moi !

Mon après-midi a été calme. Déambulant dans la cité, j'ai réalisé quelques petites frasques, pour voir quel était mon « pouvoir d'action » c'est-à-dire le nombre de conneries qu'on me pardonne grâce à mon statut de pathétique humain décédé. Et c'est assez satisfaisant. Chanter à tue-tête, ok. Déblatérer des incivilités en anglais ou allemand, ok. Suivre des personnes, pendant longtemps, ok. Mais flippant. Tirer la langue, passable (regard très réprobateur). Marcher sur les mains, ça aurait pu être ok, si je n'avais pas porté de robe. En moins de deux, plusieurs personnes avaient accourue pour me remettre à l'endroit. Le coup de pied dans le nez de l'un d'entre eux était totalement involontaire, promis. Je n'y voyais plus rien !

Comme je l'ai dit, mon après-midi a été calme. Je crois que mon garde a perdu son sang-froid néanmoins. Même si je ne l'aime pas, je le plains. Presque sincèrement.

Pour ce soir, j'ai prévu quelque chose de beaucoup plus amusant. Qui a nécessité un petit détour par la cuisine. Petit. J'ai dû inventer une fringale démentielle pour pouvoir y passer. Et manger un fruit sous les yeux de mon garde désormais totalement blasé.

L'avantage des robes : pouvoir y dissimuler des choses, comme… une bouteille.

* * *

><p>J'ai déjà descendu la quasi-totalité de ma bouteille. Je ne savais pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait, tout comme je n'étais pas certaine que cela agirait sur moi. Et bien maintenant, aucun doute possible. C'est bel et bien un alcool, fort. Et ça agit bien sur moi. Parfait !<p>

Je me dirige donc d'un pas chancelant vers ma porte pour aller emmerder la totalité des habitants à cette heure tardive. Mais oh ! Surprise ! Ma porte est fermée. Haha ! C'est marrant ça. Me consigner dans ma chambre la nuit, ça va, j'ai pas 5 ans !

Du coup je tambourine contre le chambranle. Et je chante. Mais je chante de me laisser sortir. Au moins mon message est clair. Ou presque. Au début ça ne marche pas très bien. Mais au bout d'un petit moment, la personne dehors doit en avoir plein les oreilles, parce ce qu'elle ouvre la porte.

Haha ! Victoire. Devant son air agacé puis abasourdi, je franchis la porte en courant, criant un truc comme « Libeeerrrtéééé » bouteille à la main avant de m'enfuir en prenant mes jambes à mon coup dans le dédale de couloirs. J'me la joue à la Braveheart. Et adieu discrétion.

_(Conseil n°22 : Plus c'est gros, plus le poisson mord.)_

* * *

><p>Je suis cachée. Ma bouteille est vide. J'ai couru un bon moment faisant un ramdam de la mort (j'essayais de chanter) avant que le garde n'abandonne et aille chercher de l'aide. Je suppose. Peut-être qu'il est juste parti se coucher. Du coup je serais cachée pour rien. Ce qui serait con, parce que je suis bien cachée. Je suis dans l'eau ! Haha ! Et oui ! Comme je n'ai pas besoin de respirer, c'est une super cachette ! Bon, j'admets que du coup je ne vois ni n'entends quasiment rien… Je tente une remontée. Si vous voyez un crane crâne recouvert de cheveux émerger de l'eau, paniquez pas, ce n'est pas Samara de The Ring, mais bien moi. Bon, je ne vois rien. En même temps, j'ai mes cheveux devant les yeux. Je les pousse donc de mon visage et de suite je vois mieux. Je vois même très bien Glorfindel se retourner et accourir vers ma cachette. Roooh. Mais… ce n'est pas juste. Il triche avec sa super audition…<p>

Je replonge donc au fond de ma petite marre. J'entends une vague conversation incompréhensible.

Il est chiant. Je vais remonter lui dire.

**-Vous êtes agaçant. Vous vous doutez bien que je n'entends rien au fond. Alors pourquoi vous parlez ? **Très subtil de ma part, j'en conviens.

**-Elisabelle sortez de cette mare immédiatement je vous prie. **Glorfindel a pris sa grosse voix de soldat.

**-Il est passé où le Demoiselle ? On oublie les bonnes manières ? Et puis c'est idiot de me prier d'exécuter un ordre. Je me sens en droit de refuser. D'ailleurs, je refuse ! **

Je patauge dans ma p'tite marre, j'ai terriblement envie d'éclabousser les ( huit) soldats qui me surplombent. J'ai craquée. Numéro 1 et 2 sont touchés ! Soldats à terre ! Glorfindel soupire d'exaspération et croise les bras. Mauvais signe.

**-Je vous préviens **_**Demoiselle**_** Elisabel, si vous ne sortez pas, je viens ****vous**** chercher ! **

**-L'eau est bonne, vraiment. N'hésitez pas, plongez. **De toute façon il ne plongera pas. N'est-ce pas ? En tout cas ses soldats ont l'air encore plus choqués que moi de le voir entrer dans l'eau. Du coup je réagis avec un train de retard. Oh putain ! Il vient vraiment me chercher ! Fuyoooons !

Du coup j'essaie d'atteindre le bord opposé mais évidement avec sept autres geôliers, je ne m'en tirerai pas. Une seule solution de repli : plonger. Je suis donc paisiblement assise au fond de ma mare. Glorfindel s'approche de moi, je ne me serais pas douter qu'il savait nager. Les gens au moyen âge ne savaient pas chez nous. Il m'attrape le bras et tire. Et moi j'essaie de résister. Donc en moins de deux secondes on est de retour à la surface… Un des soldats m'attrape et me sors sort de l'eau, tandis que Glorfindel sort de l'eau à son tour. J'ai perdu.

On est tout mouillé. Et ça me coûte de l'admettre, mais avec son vêtement léger qui lui colle à la peau, je peux constater que le traître blond est bien gaulé. Je dis cela sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Pour sûr.

**-On peut savoir à quoi vous jouer ! Boire comme un ivrogne de taverne, réveiller la moitié de la cité et essayer de vous noyer ! Cela rime à quoi ? J'attends votre réponse ! **Pas content le Glorfindel. Rien-à-foutre.

**-Je ne peux pas me noyer. Je suis morte. Donc, je ne peux pas. Voilà.** Glorfindel me lance un regard de la mort qui tue et s'approche encore plus de moi. Ok, il peut être super intimidant. **Je m'ennuyais. Et puis, boire c'est un truc que beaucoup de gens ils font chez moi quand ils sont ****tristes**** pour… pour oublier. Essayer d'être un peu heureux. J'ai juste essayé d'être heureuse.**

Et voilà, quelques larmes et plus personne ne trouve quoi dire. Attention bouquet final !

**-Et j'étais presque heureuse avant que vous ne me criez dessus…**

_(Conseil n°23 : Regard de chien battu. Victoire par K.O. )_

**-Je ne voulais pas vous brusquer, mais vous avez causé du souci à plusieurs personnes ce soir. Je pense que le Seigneur Elrond pourrait vous aider Elisabel, vraiment. Personne ne vous veut du mal.**

**-Ah non alors ! Pas lui ! Je vais bien, très bien ! Je suis ****désolée****, ****je ne voulais pas **** causer de problèmes… Je suis fatigué ****fatiguée****, je peux allez dormir ?**

Je n'ai jamais autant menti que depuis que je suis ici, c'est affolant. Je peux au moins me vanter que j'y arrive plutôt bien. Au moins je suis en route pour ma chambre. Escortée par le traître et le premier garde. Il a dû se faire gronder d'ailleurs. Quel dommaaaage.

* * *

><p>L'alcool s'est très vite dissipé de mon organisme, et aucune gueule de bois à venir. Voilà un avantage à ma condition. Intéressant. Au moins, après mon petit numéro, que je vais devoir tenir jusqu'à mon départ impromptu, je devrais être assez tranquille. Tout ce qu'il me faut c'est éviter le Grand mage noir et ses pouvoirs de médium flippant. J'ignore de quoi il est capable.<p>

J'avoue, j'ai quand même un peu honte… Qui n'a jamais regretté des actes commis sous l'emprise de l'alcool hum ? Parce que tout bien réfléchi, j'aurais aussi pu jouer la comédie. Au risque d'être moins crédible… et vachement moins marrant.

Peut-être que je pourrais faire un effort avec l'espèce de mannequin Vivel Dop, le traître blond, Glorfindel. J'y ai bien réfléchi, c'est qu'un soldat, techniquement il doit obéir aux ordres. Bon, ça justifie pas tout hein, mais quand même, il pourrait m'être utile…

En fait je n'ai pas honte. Je me fiche totalement de ce que les membres de cette communauté de mangeurs de feuilles de choux peuvent penser de moi. Voilà. Je suis même flattée qu'ils me considèrent

Mais rassurez-vous chers voisins, vous n'en avez plus pour longtemps.

* * *

><p>Je suis prête. Enfin, sur le papier. J'ai tout prévu. La liste des choses à emmener, des choses à faire avant le départ. Le chemin à emprunter. Des alibis si on me surprend hors de ma chambre. Le chemin à emprunter une fois dehors. Et surtout les façons de brouiller mes traces.<p>

Du coup, en pratique, je crois que je vais plutôt improviser. Les plans ça ne marche jamais, ça ne sert à rien, à part à ne pas les suivre… Surtout que je suis une catastrophe ambulante. Je pense même que si je faisais tout pour ne pas suivre mon plan, je finirais par le suivre…

J'en suis sûre parce que là je suis coincée sous une table au fond de la cuisine, et dissimulée derrière un sac de pommes de terre.

Je venais juste chercher, ok voler, des provisions, on ne sait jamais, si j'ai faim pendant mon voyage… Mais évidement c'est le moment qu'a choisi je ne sais qui pour venir préparer je ne sais quoi.

Tiens, il se dirige vers moi. Il doit vouloir une patate. C'est donc tout naturellement que je lui en tends une.

_**Putain qu'est-ce que je suis conne.**_

* * *

><p>Je crois bien que mon principal souci c'est mon manque de sérieux. Ou de concentration. Ou de politesse. Ou de patience. Ou de volonté. Ou de savoir vivre. Ou de capacité d'adaptation.<p>

La prochaine je tenterai de trouver ma plus grande qualité. Ce sera moins piteux. Mais ce sera plus compliqué, j'ai tant de qualités qu'elles en deviennent indénombrables.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que je cesse de me disperser. Je n'arriverai jamais à rien sinon. Et je finirai commis de cuisine, à tendre des patates toute ma vie. Faut dire que je suis plutôt douée.

* * *

><p>Je suis fière de mon coup. Pas d'alarme, pas de poursuite, pas de hurlements ni d'effusions de sang. Je suis dehors. Et vraiment dehors. En plein milieu d'une forêt, sur une route qui mène je ne sais où. Et peu m'importe d'ailleurs, tant que c'est loin des elfes.<p>

Techniquement je ne suis pas vraiment au milieu d'une forêt mais plutôt au milieu d'un tas de bouteilles et fûts. Vides. Malheureusement.

C'est un vieil homme qui conduit la carriole accompagné d'un jeune garçon. Qui parle beaucoup. Des elfes. Il a l'air de les admirer, et je lui dirais bien la vérité sur ces êtres maléfiques voulant dominer le monde, mais je retenu la leçon. On ne s'auto dénonce pas. Surtout quand on est planqué.

Je suis une passagère clandestine. Ce n'était pas prévu. Mais justement, comme prévu, je n'ai pas suivi le plan. Donc on peut presque dire que c'était prévu…

Quand j'ai vu cet homme dans la cours, j'ai d'abord été surprise, c'était le premier homme que je voyais. Et j'ai vite compris que ce serait ma porte de sortie. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi (rien d'étonnant), j'ai chopé la besace dérobée plus tôt dans la journée, j'y ai fourré le peu d'affaires que je possède ici, et j'ai sauté à l'arrière à la première occasion.

Et voilà, l'échappée commence. Et rien d'excitant. Je m'ennuie dans ma carriole, très inconfortable d'ailleurs. J'ai sur moi une carte du pays, et je pense que l'on doit se diriger vers le Nord-Est (Vérifier). Et le chemin pour atteindre la ville la plus proche est long. Ahhh, la modernité, les voitures et les avions me manquent. Je déteste le Moyen-Age. Je redoute le moment où mes passeurs vont s'arrêter pour la nuit. J'hésite à rester à bord, ou à m'enfuir. Car je suis réaliste, les elfes, ces petits malins vont vite se rendre compte de mon absence. Et me rattraper vite fait. Entre un Compote au galop et une carriole déglinguée, la course n'est pas juste. Mais l'avantage c'est qu'en restant je serai sûre d'arriver en ville. Ou presque. Alors qu'à pied, le chemin serait plus long, moins sûr et surtout plus compliqué. Je ne comprends rien à ce monde. Je ne sais pas me défendre.

Aurais-je fait une bêtise en m'enfuyant ? Peut-être. Est-ce que je regrette ? Sûrement pas.

_(Conseil n°24 : mieux vaut adapter la situation à ses choix que de regretter la situation à cause de ses choix. C'est nettement moins productif.)_

Le vieil homme ne cesse de raconter des histoires, il me rappelle un peu Bilbon. Le Hobbit va me manquer. Il était le seul à ne pas me considérer comme une folle, ou pire comme un danger. C'était reposant et rassurant. M. Carriole en plus de me transporter a le mérite de me distraire. Je devrais lui laisser une pièce, mais cela signalerait ma présence et je ne veux pas qu'il puisse avoir le moindre problème avec mes ex-hôtes.

Au bout de ce qui me semblent être une éternité, surtout pour mon derrière, la carriole s'arrête.  
>Je me laisserais bien tenter à jeter un œil au dehors mais je préfère ne pas m'y risquer.<p>

Je n'entends plus mes deux complices d'évasions évasion, ils parlent trop bas. Ils préparent un repas, à en juger par la bonne odeur. C'est peut-être le bon moment pour moi, pour m'échapper discrètement.

Je rassemble mes minces bagages et deux tocs se font entendre sur le bois de la carriole.

**-Vous voulez-vous joindre à nous pour le souper ?**

Ah, je crois que je suis repérée.

* * *

><p><strong>-Bonsoir Monsieur. Je… Euh… <strong>**Ça ****alors, comment je me suis retrouvée ici ?**

Allez, je suis convaincante. En tout cas le vieil homme ne trouve rien à redire. Il fronce les yeux avant de s'accorder un bref ricanement. Et de s'en retourner auprès du feu. Et donc, je sors de ma carriole.

**-Venez donc, je ne vais pas vous dévorer, le repas est déjà prêt. Bron, sert ****sers**** donc quelque chose à notre invité.**

Le gamin ouvre de grands yeux, mais s'exécute et me tend rapidement une assiette de je ne sais quoi. Un je ne sais quoi appétissant. Qui m'incite à m'asseoir auprès du foyer, au côté de deux parfaits inconnus au milieu d'une forêt, dans un monde inconnu. Mais l'assiette sent vraiment bon, c'est pour ça.

**-Merci.**

On mange en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que le vieil homme ne pose son assiette pour prendre sa pipe. Et me fixe.

**-Alors, que nous vaut le plaisir de votre compagnie.**

**-Je m'appelle Eli.**

**-Fram. Et le petiot c'est Born. Et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.**

Un point (ou trois, façon de compter) pour Farm.

**-Votre carriole avait l'air attrayant. Tout comme votre destination.**

**-Bree. Nous allons à Bree. Votre présence ne me pose point de problème, mais si cela peut nuire ****de**** quelques façons que ce soit à mon commerce, je préfère le savoir.**

**-Je ne ****poserai****aucun problème****. Enfin… Si les oreilles pointues décident de me ****ficher**** la paix.**

Fram hausse un sourcil, surpris. Il faut donc que j'apporte quelques précisions.

**-C'est une sombre histoire de pomme de terre.**

J'admets, j'aurais pu être plus précise. Mais le vieil homme se contente de ma réponse, soit il est blasé par la vie, soit il a compris que je ne saurais être plus explicite.

Je commence à bien l'aimer. Le jeune garçon, âgé d'une douzaine d'année années tout au plus, n'a lui en revanche pas saisi la subtilité de la conversation et me regarde comme si j'étais folle.

**-Jeune homme, oublie ton émerveillement vis-à-vis des elfes, ils ne sont que des bouffeurs de salades, pinces sans rire et sûrs de tout savoir sur tout. Pas ****fréquentables****.**

Bron me fixe bouche bée, et Fram ricane dans sa barbe. C'est officiel, je l'aime.

* * *

><p>Ils ont étés beaucoup plus lents que je ne le pensais. A me rattraper. Il devait être aux alentours de midi lorsque l'on a entendu les premiers bruits de sabots.<p>

Ils ont donc étés lents, et surtout vraiment cons. Oui, je me permets des gros mots. J'ai cherché un substitut, mais dans la présente situation, c'était le seul qui me venait à l'esprit. Je disais donc que ces imbéciles (bon, ok, je n'avais pas vraiment cherché…) sont passés comme des furies à côté de la caravane de Fram, sans ralentir, rien, nada.

Après, ils étaient en armures. Mais vraiment en armures, avec le plastron qui brille, armé jusqu'aux dents et des casques qui cachait leur beaux cheveux. J'ai trouvé ça louche. Parce que déjà, si c'était bien après moi qu'ils en avaient, ils auraient pris la peine de s'arrêter auprès de Fram non ? Et puis aucun besoin de s'armer… Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais dangereuse non plus…

Cela doit bien faire une vingtaine de minutes que les petits soldats nous ont dépassés au galop.  
>Fram a l'air bien songeur lui aussi. Et avant que j'aie le temps de lui poser la moindre question, il stoppe les chevaux d'un coup sec.<p>

Et merde.

Il semblerait qu'un nouveau copain se soit ajouté à la fête.

* * *

><p>Bon, et voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre 9. Ouais déjà.<br>N'empêche, cela va bientôt faire un an que j'ai commencé cette fiction. D'un côté c'est déprimant de voir que ça moins d'un chapitre par mois, de l'autre, j'ai pas abandonnée. Et il n'y a pas de petites victoires ! Je verrais, peut être que je fêterais cet anniversaire à la con. SI vous voulez, posez toutes les questions que vous voulez et j'y répondrait. Sur tout les sujets. Voilà. Après, je promet pas la qualité des réponses.

Le prochain chap ne devrait pas tarder. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien. Je ne suis pas connue pour ma rapidité. (Et je ne vais pas prendre de bonnes résolutions, vous risqueriez de ne plus jamais voir de chapitre... j'ai jamais pu en tenir une, ça porte la poisse ces trucs là, méfiez vous !)

Mais les menaces, ça me motive. Donc à vos claviers !

Allez, bisou sur vos fessiers !

Ebene


	11. PS : Je suis Charlie

Bonjour à tous et à toutes

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, pas aujourd'hui.

Je voulais juste venir vous dire quelques mots, parce qu'aujourd'hui est un jour sombre.

Il y a une chose que vous ne saviez pas à mon propos, c'est que je suis étudiante en journalisme. Je suis journaliste.

Et j'ai passé ma journée à publier et à twitté sur l'horreur arrivé à Charlie Hebdo ce matin.

12 personnes ont perdus la vie aujourd'hui, et parmi eux celui qui m'avait donné la passion de ce métier, l'envie de dessiner et surtout me poussait à ouvrir ma gueule en toute circonstance avec le pouvoir de pouvoir tout dire, toujours : Cabu.

Je ne peux que vous poussez à vous aussi rejoindre le mouvement **#JeSuisCharlie** et à continuer d'écrire.

L'écriture c'est notre droit, la liberté d'expression est fondamentale. Et jamais je ne cesserais de la défendre.

Aujourd'hui les balles ont battus les bulles, mais jamais elles ne battront les mots et le mouvement de soutien incroyable qui est en train d'être levé.

Je suis fier du métier qui est le mien, je suis fière d'utiliser les mots pour faire passer des messages et surtout je suis fière de défendre la démocratie.

Enfin, j'espère que aucuns de vous ne fera l'horrible amalgame entre musulmans et terroriste qui déjà fleurissent sur le net. Dans le Coran il est dit "celui qui tue un homme, tue toute l'humanité" Le message du coran n'est pas celui de la barbarie. Et jamais le Ku Kux Klan n'a représente les chrétiens alors pourquoi les terroristes et djihadistes devrait être représentatifs des musulmans pour une partie de notre société ? Pour moi, l'attentat de Charlie Hebdo ne devrait pas donné lieu à une réappropriation politique mais à un développement des idées que Charlie Hebdo défendait depuis le premier jour.

Je suis fier du métier qui est le mien, je suis fière d'utiliser les mots pour faire passer des messages et surtout je suis fière de défendre la démocratie.

Et pour ceux qui se demande avec humour « Mais où est Charlie » qu'ils se rassurent, il est là. Nous sommes Charlie.

**Ils ont voulus tuer Charlie, ils l'ont rendu immortel.**

Je vous laisse sur ces mots, je vais de ce pas me joindre à l'une des nombreuses manifestations de solidarité.

**Je vous souhaite à tous d'avoir toujours le courage de vous lever contre la barbarie, que ce soit par vos actes, vos paroles où mêmes vos pensées.**

Je vous embrasse, Ebene.


End file.
